Never Alone
by HeraJackson
Summary: Jack wasn't completely alone. He was the frost, and she was the light. Together, they were a powerful pair of winter sprites, brother and sister, nearly one of a kind. But, they were invisible to those they wish to help and bring joy to. So they stuck with being harsh judgement, snowballs, and winter fun time. Until one cottontail guardian changed everything...
1. Chapter 1

_Darkness.  
That's the first thing they remembered.  
It was dark, and it was cold.  
And they were scared.  
But then, then they saw the moon.  
It was so big and it was so bright.  
It seemed to chase the darkness away.  
And when it did, they weren't scared anymore.  
Why they were there and what they were meant to do, that they've never known.  
And a part of them wonders if they ever will._

 _The ice cracked above the two twins, when they defied gravity and were lifted from the icy pond. The boy wore a brown cloak, a loose brown tunic and tight brown leggings. The girl was dressed similarly, only replacing the tunic with a brown dress that was tied just under the breast. Hands intertwined with one another, they both gasped at the same times, ice blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the moons light. They both stared at the moon in wonder before both of their bare feet touched the ground. Frost spread around the boy's feet, while a light silvery light surrounded the girl's. They released each other's hand to stare at their own, wonder glowing in their icy blue eyes. The glanced at each other, then to the moon, and back at each other again. They stared into each other's eyes before giggling together._

 _They walked forward a few steps, stumbling, as if they were young babes that was attempting to walk on their stubby legs. Both the girl and the boy hit their feet against something within their first few steps. The boy reached down to pick up a crook. A shepherd's staff to be specific. The girl picked up two items, a black piece of cloth that she instinctively tied around the lower half of her face, and a bow._

 _When the boy touched the staff, he was astonished by the sudden frost that coated it, and the ground. He quickly ran off, momentarily forgetting his sister, to test out the new object, touching it to trees and watching the fern like patterns grow. The sister giggled at her brother, she studied the bow before pulling it back, and gasping as a light shaped like an arrow appeared. She aimed it at the sky, and released. Giggling as the stars seemed to glow brighter, and lights much like the ones in the north danced across the sky._

 _She only stopped gazing in awe at the laughter of her brother. Said boy was skating around her, dancing with his staff. The girl hooted at that and followed his lead, strapping the bow across her body all the while. Much like how frost followed her brother, northern lights followed her, a beautiful combination and pattern forming as they zipped across the ice together in delight._

 _In one instant, the two nearly fell before being lifted up in the sky by the wind. They stared at the ground in wonder, looking at what the frost and northern lights had created. The looked at each other and chuckled before the wind dropped them and they crashed into a tree. Only once the branch stopped shaking did they let out a nervous laugh. Together they stood, noticing lights of a nearby village, they looked at each other before nodding and hesitantly calling on the wind to take them there._

" _Ah! Khione!" Jack yelled, starring at his sister as she caught on to the idea of flying easily, her white hair fluttered in her face as she smirked at her brother and grabbed his hand to steady him. Soon they touched down on the ground, well, Khione did. Jack wasn't prepared and ended up stumbling out of her grip and around the front of the town._

" _Oh, Jack," Khione sighed, going over to her brother and offering a hand up as he laid on the ground. Jack rolled his eyes before taking the offer and being yanked up by her. Jack laughed and gripped her hand tighter, dragging her into town and saying hello joyfully to every person that crossed his path while his sister shied away, already knowing that she wasn't going to talk to anyone, she had a feeling that socializing was never her thing._

 _Jack stopped and bent over to talk to a boy, "Oh, uh, excuse me. Can you tell us where we are?" Jack barely finished the sentence before the boy barreled_ through _him. Jack clutched his chest and gasped painfully while Khione looked around, her mouth agape._

 _Soon, random people just began to walk through the both of them, a cold feeling running each of their spines with each passing. "Hello?" Khione yelled, trying to get someone's attention. Her brother repeated that action. But alas, for no matter how loudly they yelled, no one noticed them. Soon, the two left the village, without a clue as to why they were unseen, but deeply disheartened by it._

 _And that was a long, long time ago._

A girl sat amongst the branches with her frost white hair tied back in a lose braid that reached her mid back. Her black winged, ice colored eyes, with its shimmery blue eyeshadow, were narrowed into slits as she slowed her breathing. Her already pale skin looked stark amongst her dark leather jacket, and fingerless laced gloves. Despite the cold, all she wore were a pair of thick leggings with clothed patches, and a plaid, blue colored kilt, that flayed out into a short ruffled icy blue skirt. Her bare feet were wrapped around the branches, keeping her steady despite the winter winds.

In appearance, she would seem deadly, with two blades strapped across her black, one resembling a rainbow of cooled colors, the other being a silver sword, the blade decorated with dragons, it hilt with a blue orb. Her left ear had a silver snake coiled around it, though, it didn't move, it was very much so alive, as was the black dragon that clung to the top of her right ear. In her hand was a blue bow, it looked like a modern fishing bow. With a reel with silvery thread wrapped inside it. Her wright hand wrapped around it tightly, her finger tapping the metal. The sound of her armored claws making a comforting sound amongst the woods.

The girls eyes fell on a couple, they were walking back in the cold, but the girl seemed a bit dazed. Hazy even. The man beside her was a few years older, his brown eyes were taking in the petite girls form hungrily, with a gaze that was only predatory. It was then that the girl in the trees drew back the bow string, aiming at the man.

"Per virtutem mentis meae," she muttered from behind the black mask that covered the lower half of her face, a silvery light taking the empty place of where an arrow should be. "et ex voluntate mea, Ego adducam super vos," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her silky voice saying the last few words. "A hiemes fatum!" She whispered harshly, before releasing a beautiful silver arrow that struck the man.

The man cried out, and dropped to the ground, momentarily losing consciousness. The nearly victimized girl looked around, confused of what had just happened to her soon to be attacker.

With a twirl of the hand, the bow shrunk into a blue cylinder that could easily be clipped to the buckles of her kilt. Once it was secure, she dropped down from the branches and landed behind the hazy victim, not caring to be silent, the hazy victim couldn't see her anyway. The girl placed a hand on the back of the victim's neck. The victim blinked, once, twice, her eyes focusing as she realized where she was. She gasped, looking down, before whipping out her cell and calling the police to report a near date rape crime.

The victim paid no mind to the girl who took to the skies, leaving her alone in the woods.

"Nice one Khione," a bubbly voice said next to her. Khione looked to see a boy that was the same age as her, in fact, they looked nearly identical, with exception for his boyish features, and short hair. He wore nothing but deerskin tights and a navy blue hoody, ridden with frost. Joy seemed to follow him everywhere as he took to the skies with her, a wooden crook clutched tightly in his hands.

Khione smiled beneath her mask, though, Jack could always tell what emotion she was trying to convey. "Thanks Jack," she told her twin, a twinkle in her eyes. "And, as much as I love harsh and cold justice as the next person, I say, we go and have a…"

"Snow Day!" They both shouted, and Jack giggled in delight before they both dived down into the nearest town.

Deep in the northern hemisphere, a man hummed to a song as he expertly crafted a beautiful creation in ice. He had white hair that reached the nape of his neck, and a long white beard. He was wide, clad in a red and black shirt and brown pants with heavy snow boots. His sleeves were pushed up, revealing his naughty and nice tattoos. He chuckled as his ice train came to life, and joyously trumpeted as it took flight.

The moment of joy, however, was short lived as a yeti slammed open the office door.

North cried out in disappointment, and the yeti gasped fearfully. North sighs into his clasped hands. "How many times have I told you to knock?" he yelled, looking at the yeti. It responded in gibberish, whatever the creature said left North in astonishment.

"What?" He asked, "The globe?"

He grabbed his swords and quickly made his way to the globe room. Slightly annoyed with the cluster of elves that gathered there. "Shoo with your pointy heads," he said, making his way to the globe. "Why are you always under boot?" He questioned them before shoving past two yetis to stare at the large globe that was decorated with millions of tiny golden lights.

"What is this?" He questioned, watching some of the lights in South America go out. "Have you checked the axis?" He ask the two yetis as more began to disappear in every country. "Is rotation balanced?"

A wind blew through and North stared up in slight fear as black tendrils of sand began to take over the globe. The sand exploded and scattered, dusting across the floor before reforming into the shape of a man. The laughter of the man carried through the air hauntingly.

"Can it be?" North questioned. He clinched his fist before turning around to address one of the elves. "Dingle! Make preparations," his Russian accent carried a little tone of worry. "We are going to have company." He turned back toward the globe and twisted a nob on the control panel. Northern lights rose from the lights on the globe, going through the skyline, a signal to those who are Guardians.

* _Smexy Line Break!*_

 **YAY! New Fanfiction! Anyway, this is going to be written fairly quickly, one, I have a time limit on the movie, and two, because I should really be focusing on other stories. Anywhozles, I hope you enjoy this. And if you do, leave comments!**

 **Translation: _By the power of my mind, and the will of my breath, I bring upon you, a winters fate._**

 **~ _Hera Jackson_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sandman quickly zipped down to the source of the tiring child. She rarely slept, and when she did, Sandy made it his duty to make sure she had a good night's rest. He found her hovering next to her brother, who was sleeping on a branch, she was holding his hand in one of her own, the other one gripping tightly to her northern sword. Sandy sighed,_ this girl… _He had spoken to her briefly before, when he found her stumbling a little, barely awake. He wondered why she wasn't sleeping, when she obviously was tired, but stopped when she looked at him with fear in her eyes. Khione Frost was scared to fall asleep._

 _Khione had fainted that day, and before any nightmare could envelope her mind, Sandy quickly gave her dream sand, keeping her in a deep, restful, sleep._

 _He came to realize that Khione was stubborn, and only slept every other week. And despite his brief arguments with her, he could not change her sleep patterns, he was simply too busy with all of the children of the world._

 _This night, he found her slowly drifting, before shaking her head, trying to stay alert and awake. Sandy placed a hand on her shoulder, making Khione startle, slightly floating back in surprise. She only relaxed when she realized that it was only Sandy. Then he began to form a ball of dream sand_

" _Sandy, I'm not tire-" She tried to argue, but was hit with the dream sand, and instantly fell asleep. Sandy swooped down at caught her before she fell, he shifted Khione onto the branch with Jack, the two of them curled around each other, Jack gripping his staff, Khione gripped her sword tighter, the two of them held each other's hand between them. Sandy smiled at the two twins. They were undoubtedly irresistible._

 _~..~_

"This better be good North!" Bunny called, entering the workshop in a shivering mess.

"Ah, Sandy! Thank you for coming!" North addressed the little golden man, ignoring the massive war-like Easter Bunny. Sandy signed a bunch of symbols, a question. "I know, I know," North answered after deciphering the message. "But I obviously wouldn't have called you here, unless it was serious."

The Tooth Fairy hushed her little sprites, hers and their rainbow feathers glistening in the golden light of the room.

"Pitch was here," North declared, "at the pole."

Tooth gasped, "Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?"

"Yes," North answered. "There was black sand covering the Globe.

"W-what, what do you mean, black sand?" Bunny questioned, hopping over to North.

"And then, a shadow!" North continued, ignoring the question.

"Hold on, hold on," Bunny interrupted, "I thought you said you saw Pitch."

North rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, not exactly."

"Damnit North, 'Not exactly?' Can you believe this guy?" Bunny exclaimed. Sandy responded with a shrug and a question mark. "Yeah. You said it, Sandy," He told the Sand Man.

"Look," North said, trying to bring the topic back to hand. "He's up to something very bad. I can feel it, in my belly."

"Hang on, hang on. You mean to say, you summoned me here, three days before Easter, because of your belly?" Bunny asked. "Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-"

"Please, Bunny," North cut him off, "Easter is not Christmas."

Bunny chuckled sarcastically. "Here we go…"

While they were fighting, the Sand Man noticed that the moon began to shine brighter. He randomly started flashing signs, trying to get the other Guardians attention. But to no avail, since North and Bunny continued to argue with one another, and Tooth was focused more on gathering the children's teeth. Finally, Sandy got fed up and picked up one of the elves, and started shaking it so that the jingle of its hat would gain their attention. When the three of them finally focused on Sandy, he made a moon shape out of the sand, and pointed upwards.

North turned and saw the moon, "Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

Sandy frowned and let sand come out of his ears, much like how steam does to an animated cartoon character.

"It's been a long time my friend!" North called up. "What is big news?"

The moon shined brighter, before showing an image. A silhouette, of Pitch.

"It is Pitch," Bunny gasped. And North patted his belly in an 'I told you so' way.

"Manny," North looked back up at the moon, "What must we do?"

The moons beams focused, and opened a panel on the floor before raising up a large jewel. "Uh, guys," Tooth said, fluttering around the jewel. "Do you know what this means?"

"He's choosing a new Guardian," North answered, astonished.

"What? Why?" Bunny questioned.

"Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help."

"Since when do _we_ need help?" Bunny asked.

"I wonder who it's going to be!" Tooth exclaimed excited.

Sand Man showed an image of a four leaf clover.

"Maybe the Leprechaun?" Tooth translated out loud.

"Please not the Groundhog, please not Groundhog," Bunny begged.

Bluish light shot out of the crystal, swirling and twirling till it came together to form a glowing image. It was of two people, a boy and a girl. They were both in their teens, were at the same height, and stood back to back. The boy's upper half of his face was shaded by the hood on his head. He stood straight, with one hand in his hoodie pocket, the other holding a shepherds staff. The girl behind him had on a mask that covered the lower half of her face, she had two swords strapped across her back, and had a bow drawn, pointing upwards. Her finger blades shined in the blue light.

"Jack and Khione Frost," North said, surprised. The little tooth fairies squealed in delight.

"Uh, I take it back, the Groundhog's fine," Bunny said.

Tooth was daydreaming about the twin's pearly whites, before quickly snapping out of it. "A-as long as the two of them helps to protect the children. Right?"

"Jack Frost! Khione Frost! They don't care about children! Alright? All _he_ does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. And all _she_ does is kill people! Their irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardians," North interrupted. Which Sandy was glad for, he knew the two twins, Khione, specifically, and Bunny talking them down was getting on his nerves a little.

"Jack and Khione Frost are many things, but they are _not_ guardians!"

~…~

"SNOW DAY!" The twins shouted together. Jack shot a blast in the air, and Khione met that blast with an arrow of light. They both swerved through the crowd of people, spreading little bits of winter everywhere. Khione saw a couple awkwardly sitting next to each other on a bench. She awed at the sight and drew back an arrow. "Hibernis gaudium, amoris hiems, duo exploratores I amore columbae!" a purple arrow formed, she let it fly and land between the couple. The two of them startled, as if shocked, before they began to laugh and goof around in the snow. At one point, the girl tripped and the two landed in the soft snow, where they both shared their first winter kiss.

Khione sighed in longing before asking the wind to bring her to Jack, soon, she zipped over to him at break neck speed before she slowed down a bit at their pond. Jack grabbed his sister's hand and they skated across the ice, frost and northern lights trailing behind them. The sudden breeze of wind they caused knocked over Jamie's, a boy who lived in Burgess, book.

"Whoa!" Jamie cried out in surprise. Jack leaned over the book while Khione floated over Jack's shoulder.

"Oh," Khione said.

"That looks interesting. Good book?" Jack finished.

"Snow day!" Two other kids cheered, pushing past Jamie.

"You're welcome," the twins chorused, doing slight bows before erupting in a fit of giggles.

"Hey guys, wait up! Are you coming to the egg hunt Sunday?" Jamie asked, running after the two kids. Jack and Khione looked at each other before flying with the kids. "It says here that they found Bigfoot hair samples and DNA in Michigan! That's like super-close!"

Khione glanced over at Jack, "Isn't hair samples, DNA?" she asked, and Jack just shrugged in response.

"Here we go again," One kid muttered.

Jamie picked up his sleigh, "You saw that video too Claude. He's out there!"

"That's what you said about aliens," Sammy, the boy standing next to Claude, said.

"And the Easter Bunny!" Claude exclaimed.

"The Easter Bunny is real," Jamie said in a matter of fact tone. Khione snorted from where she lay on the fence post.

"Oh, he's real all right," Khione muttered.

"Real annoying, real grumpy, and real full of himself," Jack continued.

"Come on," Claude said, "you guys will believe in anything!"

The two boys left just as Sophie came out of the house. "Easter Bunny, Easter Bunny, hop! Hop!" She giggled before she was tripped down the stairs by Abby, their pet dog. Khione cooed at the little girl, who was now sitting and crying. Khione let light dance to her finger tips and flew down to the girl, letting her hand dance on the hurt ankle.

The girl abruptly stopped crying, and stared at her ankle in wonder.

"Jamie!" Their mother called, running over to her son. "Don't forget your hat. We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie questioned. And the two teens glanced up to see the mother's answer.

"No one honey, it's just an expression," Jamie's mom replied.

"Hey," Jack said, offended. He jumped down and grabbed a clump of snow and formed a snowball. He blew on it, and Khione tapped her still glowing fingers on the snowball. With little effort, Jack threw the ball, knowing that it will hit his attended target.

Jamie gasped, magic swirled in his face, not that he could see that. Then he laughed, "Okay, who threw that?" He asked.

Khione and Jack flew over. "Well, it wasn't Bigfoot kiddo," they chorused.

Jamie scooped up some snow and flung it at two people, a boy and a girl.

"Jamie Bennet! No fair!" the girl cried out before scooping up some snow and throwing it.

"You struck first!" Jamie accused, before ducking to avoid the oncoming snowball. Soon, it became an all-out snowball fight.

"Free for all!" Jack shouted, and the twins joined in on the fight. Giggling and laughing along, hitting the kids with deadly accuracy. One snowball came seemingly out of nowhere, and hit a girl with choppy brown hair and a pink sweater. She growled and turned around.

"Oh crud, I hit Cupcake!"

"She hit Cupcake!"

"You hit Cupcake?"

Suddenly, a ball flew at top speed and smacked Cupcake in the face.

"Did you throw that?"

"No."

"It wasn't me!"

Khione smirked from above her brother, who was balancing on his staff, leaning forward, indicating that it was _he_ who threw the ball. Cupcake laughed as the magic spread threw her system, giggled even. Soon she was running around, chasing the kids with a large snowman's head while they all howled with laughter.

Jack and Khione flew ahead of the kids. "A little slippery!" Jack called out, before touching his staff to the ground and creating ice. Jamie slipped and fell on his sled. Jack flew with Jamie, while Khione flew with the rest of the kids who gave chase. Jamie and Jack swerved through traffic and people at top speed. Soon Jack had to make a sharp turn to avoid a snow plow, sending Jamie up a makeshift ramp, where he flew in the air before crashing in the snow.

Khione gasped, and flew over to the child, worried that he might've hurt himself. She stopped though when Jamie popped out of the snow with a happy smile on his face. "Whoa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I did a jump and then I slid under a-"

A sofa slammed into Jamie. Khione and Jack winced at the same time, and Khione hovered closer, her fingertips glowing in anxiousness.

Jamie popped up from behind the couch with a tooth held up in the air. "Dude, a tooth!" He exclaimed.

Claude ran up, "Dude, that means cash!"

"Tooth fairy cash!"

"Urgh!" Jack groaned, "No, no, no! Oh wait a minute! Come on! Hold up, hold up! What about all theh fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was us!" Jack flew over the group of kids and stood in front of Jamie before Khione could say anything. "What's a set of twins got to do to get a little attention around here?" he asked before the group walked through him.

Khione sighed and grabbed Jack's shoulder and squeezed it. "Come on bro," she said. Offering her had. Jack took it, and together, they flew off into the sky.

Later that night the two were watching Jamie and Sophie with a kind fondness. Jack hung above the window, while Khione rested against the window sill. They watched as Jamie excitedly told his sister about what happened, and how they should stay up and look for the Tooth Fairy. Slowly the two came up on the roof, and sat down, looking up at the moon. Khione sighed, and leaned her head on Jack's shoulder, the weight of today finally getting to her. Soon, she fell asleep. Jack chuckled and wrapped an arm around his sister's waist, preventing her from falling over. He sighed and looked up at the moon again.

"If there's something were doing wrong," Jack said, "Could you just tell me what it is?" he asked the moon. "Because, I've- _We've_ tried everything. And no one see's us. You put us here! The least you could do, is tell me, tell me why."

When Jack didn't get an answer, he picked his sister up, and jumped from the roof and onto a telephone wire. Soon, dream sand danced through the sky, some of it neared Jack and Khione. "Right on time, Sandman," Jack said as some of it touched Khione, giving her a nice dream. Jack ran up and with one hand, touched the sand making a dolphin that swirled around the two of them. He giggled.

In Cupcakes room, the dream sand formed a beautiful little unicorn that danced around the girls head. The joy in the room soon faded, as malicious laughter entered the room. "Oh, I thought I heard the clippity-clop of a unicorn," the grey skinned, tall, black haired man said. His yellow eyes gleaming with mischief. "What an adorable dream! And look at her! Precious child. So sweet," he cooed mockingly.

"So full of hope," Pitch continued, "and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing, a touch, of fear!" He laughed as he poked the dream, turning the golden sand black and upsetting poor little Cupcake. "That never gets old. Feel you fear. Come on. Come on, that's right!" The dust formed a golden eyed black horse. "What a pretty little Nightmare!" Pitch said, grabbing it.

"Now," Pitch addressed the Nightmare, "I want you, to go tell the others, that the wait, is over."

Pitch then stepped out of the shadows and onto the street, looking, no, glaring up at the moon. "Don't look at me like that old man. You must have known this day would come. My Nightmares are finally ready, are your Guardians?"

~..~

Jack gasped and dropped Khione when something grey blurred and barreled into them. Khione shot awake just before she hit the ground, the wind cushioning her fall. "Jack!" She hissed, but stopped when the mass of grey blurred past them again. She drew her dragon sword, and touched her snake earing, listening to the comforting hiss that it offered. Together, the twins flew after the grey blur.

The two walked into an alley way, back to back, weapons drawn. Khione saw it before it stopped moving, and threw a knife at him. Where the knife came from, Jack had no idea. The blade was deflected and hit the ground with a metal clank before the blur moved again.

"Hello mates," Bunny said, leaning in the shadows. Khione shifted her and Jack's position so that she was standing slightly in front of him, her sword pointed at the Easter Bunny. "Been a long time Jack. Blizzard of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday wasn't it. And you Shelia, well, I'm glad I've never ran into you."

Khione growled from beneath her mask, but Jack kept a cool head, though, both twin's eyes flashed dangerously, making the Pooka nervous.

"Bunny!" Jack exclaimed, leaning casually on his staff. Both twins head bowed just a little, a habit they developed for when they felt that sharp feeling in their mouth. Jack knew that if he grinned, or looked up more, then he would be exposing two sharp canines. "You're not still mad about that, are you?" Jack smirked.

"Yes, but this is about something else," Bunny answered. Khione gasped and whirled around to face the two yetis who were approaching. Just as she did, Bunny called, "Fellas."  
One yeti grabbed Jack easily, and stuffed him in the bag. The other grew frustrated though as Khione dodged every grab. Bunny tried to help by throwing his boomerang. But Khione dived out of the way without even looking. But the girl felt a sharp pain in her side, and hissed as she remembered what happened last week. Distracted, she tripped and fell. The yetis wasted no time in grabbing her and gently stuffing her in a bag.

One yeti shook up a snow globe and threw it at the ground, opening a magic portal. They looked at the Easter Bunny expectantly.

"Me?" Bunny questioned, then laughed. "Not on your nelly. See you back at the Pole."

With that, he tapped the ground with his foot and jumped through a rabbit hole, when he fell through, the only thing left was a pink flower in its place. The two yetis shrugged before throwing the bag through the portal, and jumping through themselves.

 **Whoo! Chapter 2! On the same day! Like I said, this is being updated rather quickly. Due to the fact that I rented the movie for 48 hours, and I am just hiped up on this idea! Yeah! Woo whoo! Anywhoodles, comment, tell me what you think. And... That's it.**

 **~Hera Jackson**

 **12/26/15 7:55**


	3. Chapter 3

" _What are you doing here frost?" A rude nasally voice commented. Khione turned around and glared at the owner of it. Lucinda, a summer sprite, she wore a strapless pink shirt and white khakis, her blond hair was tied back in a low ponytail. Her pink eyes narrowed at Khione. "It's springtime."_

 _Khione rolled her eyes, and pulled out her bow. "I am well aware of what season it is supposed to be, but the Groundhog made a different call. Besides," Khione pulled back the string, a silver arrow notched. "You're a summer sprite, your directly interfering with the seasonal change during a pass time that isn't yours."_

" _You're the one ruining the balance. You and your brother," Lucinda said._

" _By the Moon, I don't have time for this. I have a hit to take care of," Khione sighed, removing the arrow and letting it disappear before spinning the arrow back to its cylinder and hanging it on her hip. She made to leave before stopping, quickly, she dived out of the way in time to miss the white blast of heat that was sent toward her. Khione growled beneath her mask, "What the hell!"_

" _I'm not done with you," Lucinda yelled. Hurling another ball of heat, Khione dived out of the way again. Khione heard it before she saw it, she dropped out of the air for a second, narrowly avoiding two balls of heat. Khione glanced up and saw several summer sprites, Lucinda's gang._

 _Now normally, Khione doesn't have a problem with the other sprites, but every now and then there's always that one group of individuals that crawls under her skin. Gritting her teeth Khione pulled her bow back out and drew an arrow. She began to shoot arrows, nimbly moving out of the way while maintain her aim. But the effort was tiring, especially since Khione had gone weeks without sleeping. It took only one moment of weakness before she felt the searing pain that hit her side. Khione hissed in pain and released one last arrow before speeding off._

 _That hit will have to be taken care of later._

 _~…~_

Khione's hiss of pain worried Jack. He quickly reached his hand out, searching for her hand. Once he had it in his hand he gave her a tight squeeze. Then he felt a moment of weightlessness as they flew through the air. It was a momentary feeling, for as soon as they were in the air, they hit the ground in an instant. He felt Khione's grip tighten painfully as her side was jostled.

"There here!" a voice whispered. The front of the bag was untied and the twins were momentarily blinded by the sudden light before they came face to face with short, red nosed men. "Quiet!" The voice called out over a feminine voice's low and rapid orders. "Hey! There they are!" North said as the twins made eye contact with the jolly man.

Jack looked around bewildered, his grip on his sister's hand never faltered as he observed their surroundings.

"Jack and Khione Frost!" North shouted as the Tooth Fairy snapped to attention and the Sand Man smiled kindly at the two of them.

"Wow," Jack mumbled, he glanced at Khione, who was looking down, her breathing was slow, and Jack knew that she was counting. "You've got to be kidding me," he said before he was yanked up by his shoulders, as was Khione.

"Hey, hey!" Jack shouted as Khione simply hissed and glared. Her hand automatically going toward her side. "Put us down."

"I hope the yetis treated you well," North said.

Khione rolled her eyes and let go of her brother's hand, opting to float over his head, using it as a pillow as she crossed her arms over his hair and rested her chin on top.

"Oh yeah," Jack chuckled sarcastically, twirling his staff before resting it across his shoulder, just barley avoiding hitting Khione. "We love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magical portal."

"Oh, good," North chuckled merrily, not quite catching the sarcasm, "That was my idea!" he lifted an arm to point at Bunny, beginning his introductions. "You two know Bunny, obviously," North began.

Khione growled softly while Jack rolled his eyes. "Obviously," Jack mocked.

"And the Tooth Fairy," North continued.

Before the twins could make a smart remark Tooth zipped over, hovering a few inches in front of them. "Hi Jack, Khione! I've heard a lot about the both of you. And your teeth!" She exclaimed happily, swirling around them.

Khione flew up, already having a feeling about what was to happen, while Jack stood there shocked. "M-my what?"

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say?" Tooth forced Jack's mouth opened and expected his teeth and gasped. "Yes! Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" The little tooth sprites squealed in excitement, zipping over to both twins, despite Khione's shocked grunt of protest. "Girls, pull yourselves together!" Tooth scolded. "Let's not disgrace the uniform."

"And Sandman," North said, going on with the introductions. Khione let out a chuckle as she descended to the ground, leaning against Jack's shoulder. The dream bringer had fallen asleep whilst standing. "Sandy?" North questioned, looking down before patting his old friend on the shoulder, "Sandy? Wake up!" he shouted. The Sandman snapped awake before drowsily looking at the two confused winter sprites.

"Hey, ho, anyone want to tell me why we're here?" Jack questioned, Khione nodded in agreement, crossing her arms and leaning further into Jack's shoulder.

Sandy volunteered information, flashing an image of a moon, two snowflakes, Pitch and then many others. Khione only understood half of what he was trying to say, looking at the rapid images. Jack gave up after the first, "Uh, that's not really helping, but thanks little man," Jack said, squatting down, Khione stood up straight when he did, glaring at her brother. Before shoving him harshly when he stood up. "We must've done something really bad to get your four together," Jack said, while freezing over an elf.

Khione shook her head and turned towards the Guardians, "Are we on the naughty list?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Ha! _On_ the naughty list? You hold the record," North glanced at Khione in confusion. "You never appear on either."

Khione shrugged.

"But, no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate," North continued on, wiping his naughty tattoo as if there was something on it. Khione raised an eyebrow and Jack did the same, looking over his shoulder.

"How come?" The male winter spirit asked.

"Ah, good question," Bunny said.

"How come?" North asked quietly, "I tell you how come!" He shouted, "Because now, you are Guardian!"

The yetis gurgled and held up torches in time with North raising his arms in excitement, the elves lifted up bugle horn s and began trumpeting celebratory music. Jack and Khione looked around in confusion and disbelief as Guardian flags dropped down from the balconies and four tooth sprites flew over with reefs of multicolored snowflakes. Khione flew up before the necklace could touch her while Jack backed up into a yeti and gasped when it held him still. "Hey! What are you doing? Get off of me!"

North laughed, "This is the best part!" Two yetis led the way, twirling sticks of fire while elves trailed behind playing the music, another elf stood in the center beating away at a drum. Jack moved out of the way of the flames, Khione hovered near Jack's shoulder, her hands twitching to her swords in anxiety.

One of the yetis grabbed Jack's shoulder while the other pulled Khione out of the air. Together the twins stood and looked down at an elf who pointed behind him to show a group of elves carrying two pairs of blue shows.

"Huh?" The twins chorused.

Another yeti came in with a book, walking proudly through the falling confetti, and handed the book to North. North cleared his throat and opened a book while all the tooth sprites cheered in happiness. Sandy raised his glass while Bunny frowned at the two of them. Khione and Jack glowered back, Khione bared her teeth behind her mask and Jack had to resist doing the same. Both twins grabbed Jack's staff. Before anything could be said, the two slammed the staff into the ground, spreading a mixture of frost and northern lights across the floor. Everyone stared and the music died slowly.

"What makes you think we want to be Guardians?" Jack asked with Khione nodding in agreement, walking forward, he switched which hand the staff was holding and grabbed Khione's hand. The Guardians stared at the two before North laughed loudly.

"Of course you do," North told them. "Music!"

"No music," Jack yelled. All of the elves stopped playing and one of them threw the horn on the ground in anger before leaving, pushing fellow elves out of the way. "This is all very flattering, but, uh, you guys don't want us. Your all, hard work and deadlines. I'm all snowballs and fun times. And Khione already has a busy schedule, what, with the northern lights and the-"

"Killing people?" Bunny interrupted.

"Judgement job. We can't be, we aren't Guardians. We're not Guardians," Jack continued, ignoring the Pooka.

Bunny chuckled, "Yeah, that's exactly what I said."

Tooth flew over to the twins, "Jack, Khione, I don't think you understand what it is we do," she told them. She then flew over to the globe, "Each of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes," North continued for her. "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them- Tooth, fingers out of mouth," North said, looking over once he heard the male winter sprites distress.

"Oh, sorry," Tooth said, releasing Jack and glancing at Khione before flying away.

"Okay. No more wishy-washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North exclaimed.

Khione stiffened and gripped Jack's hand tighter. Jack chuckled, but his eyes shined with a thin vale of worry as he glanced over at his sister with a curious expression. "You mean the Boogeyman?" Jack asked.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well."

"Al the more reason to pick someone more qualified," Jack said, pulling Khione away and trying to leave.

"Pick? You think we pick?" North asked, "No, you were chosen! Like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon," he gestured upwards.

Both twins halted and briefly glanced at each other before turning around to stare at North. "What?" Jack questioned.

"Last night Jack, he chose the both of you," Tooth said.

"Maybe," Bunny said doubtingly.

"Man in the Moon…" Khione whispered, looking at her brother.

"He talks to you?" Jack asked.

"You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny," North told them.

Jack let go of Khione's hand. "W-why wouldn't he have told me this himself?" He ran a hand threw his hair and sighed in frustration. "After three hundred years _this_ is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids? No, no. That's not for me! That's not for us!" Jack shouted, only calming when Khione placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, her hand glowing with a bluish light. He sighed and looked at the Guardians, "No offense."

"H-how is that not offensive?" Bunny shouted. "You know what I think, I think we dodged a bullet. I mean, what do these two clowns know about bringing joy to children anyway?" he asked and then scratched behind his ear.

Jack and Khione whirled around quickly.

"Uh, you ever hear of a snow day?" Jack asked, "Or an active imagination? We know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do," Jack said as he walked forward threateningly, with Khione trailing closely behind.

Bunny stood up tall and met Jack, just mere feet away from each other. "But none of them believe in you, do they? You see, you two are invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist." Jack just chuckled silently, holding his staff out in front of Khione to keep her from charging at the Pooka.

"Bunny!" Tooth gasped, "Enough."

"No, the kangaroo's right," Jack reassured.

"The what? What did you call me?" Bunny began to move closer, "I'm not a kangaroo mate."

Jack moved forwards as well. "Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a Kangaroo, what are you?"

The two were nearly face to face with each other, their faces only inches away. "I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in m-"

"Back off!" Khione growled, and pushed Bunny away from Jack. She stood in front of Jack with two of her knives drawn, holding them in a defensive position. Shocked, Bunny backed up a couple of steps and nearly fell, had Sandy not been behind him. The whole room was quiet. Khione's voice was almost like Jack's, but more sultry, and only at a slightly higher pitch. Her glare was sharp, and cold, and Bunny had to suppress the shiver that wanted to run up his spine as he suffered underneath that very glare. Both Jack and Khione's eyes flashed a dangerous bright blue as they stared the Bunny down.

Sandy, sensing the major tension tapped North and motioned towards the twins.

North took a small step forward, "Jack, Khione. Walk with me."

(Smexy Line break!)

 **So there is chapter 3! Yay. And now that I've re-watched the movie about three times, I have a pretty good idea where to fit Khione in for the rest of the movie.**

 **Thank you so much _M.v.j.M._ and _IHaveNoName and IDC_ for leaving a comment, and thank you _Bayee1100, IHaveNoName and IDC, KiraraKitaoji, M.v.j.M. and Ugly-Duckling123_ for hitting that fav button _,_ and thank you _Retrokill, IHaveNoName and IDC, KiraraKitaoji, M.v.j.M. and Ugly-Duckling123_ for following this story.  
**

 **More to come.**

 **~Hera Jackson**

 **12/27/2015 10:48**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Oh! I like this ones!" Khione whispered as she touched the child's forehead, getting a brief glimpse inside of the little girl's mind. Chuckling Khione drew an arrow and pointed it up at the sky. "_ _Puer gaudium_ _,_ _imaginatio pura_ _,_ _incredulum mundum_ _,_ _pervenient ad vitam_ _!" Khione released the white-blue arrow and watched it explode in the sky. Sparkles of lights rained down on the group of children, and Khione chuckled as objects around them shifted in their eyes, trees turned into towers and village huts. Rocks were wells and shop stands, sticks were swords and wands, and bicycles were horses._

 _One of the kids gasped in wonder before she ran over and picked up a sword. "For the Forest Landers!" She shouted._

 _One boy picked up another sword and ran at the girl, "Tree Stompers, forward!"_

 _Other children hastily took sides and began their fake battle. Khione giggled and added in imaginary soldiers and flew above them._

" _Okay kiddos, as much as I love the battle between Forest Landers and Tree Stompers, I think you have bigger enemies," Khione told them, even though she knew they couldn't hear her, and then she created a five foot tall monster made of northern lights. It roared at the children, gaining their attention. Khione flew behind it and raised her arms, nodding in satisfaction as the monster did just the same._

" _It's a monster!" The two leaders shouted. Both the boy and the girl looked at each other before nodding._

" _Forest Landers!" The girl shouted to her comrades._

" _Tree Stompers!" The boy called out to his fellow soldiers._

" _Attack!" They yelled together, charging the monster._

 _Khione couldn't stop laughing that day._

 _~…..~_

"It's nothing personal, North." Jack said as he, Khione, and North rode down an elevator.

"Yeah, it's just, what you all do, it's just not our thing," Khione continued, her and Jack looking around in interest and wonder.

"'Man in Moon says it is your thing!" North said as he signed off a paper before throwing the pen over his shoulder. "We will see."

"Slow down would you? I've been trying to bust in here for years! I want a good look," Jack shouted.

"What do you mean, bust in?" North turned.

"Oh, don't worry, _Jack_ has never made it into the workshop, he could never get pass the yetis," Khione reassured, shoving her brother's shoulder playfully.

"Hey Phil," the twins say at the same time, looking over at the yeti that mockingly punched his fist into his hand, though, his eyes showed a joyous mirth.

"Keep up Jack, Khione. Keep up!" North called over his shoulder, already on the move again.

There were yetis everywhere, crafting beautiful doll houses and different action figures. The shop basically buzzed with energy as different toys took flight into the air, zipping past the two twins either at a lazy, or energetic speed. One plane dived towards the twins and both of them ducked quickly.

"Whoa!" Jack yelped, "I always thought the elves made the toys."

North, still walking, leaned over and whispered loudly, "We just let them believe that," he told the twins, making Khione giggle her melodic, bell like giggle. In the midst of the joy that surrounded her, Khione no longer seemed like the cold assassin. Instead, to North, she looked like a bright eyed teenager who was living in the moment, her eyes darting everywhere as if she couldn't stay focused on one thing.

They passed by a group of elves, one of them was decorated like a miniature Christmas tree. Another elf flipped a switch and the Christmas tree elf spun around as lights shined on his body. "Very nice!" North praised encouragingly, "Keep up good work!"

Then North grabbed Khione and Jack's shoulder and lead them away. He glanced over at one yeti and its group of blue robots, North shouted to him, "I don't like it! Paint it red!" The yeti glanced up, looked over at the robots, before groaning and slamming his head on the table.

"Step it up everybody!" North called out before hurrying to the office. Once inside, Khione and Jack gasped and looked around. The room was nice and cold, with Ice sculptures, and trinkets and toys. It was like every kids dream. Khione hovered a little to stare at a wooden plane, taking in all of the details. North's clapping and the jingle of an elf's hat brought Khione's gaze away from the biplane, and she looked over.

"Fruit cake?" North offered them. Khione shook her head and floated back down beside her brother.

"Uh, no thanks," Jack refused.

North simply tossed the fruit cake, making Khione frown, _this guy sure likes to throw things…_

"Now we get down to tacks and brass," North told them, cracking his knuckles.

"Tacks of…" the twins trailed off curiously before the door slammed shut behind them. Khione and Jack turned around before whirling around to see North approach them.

"Who are you Jack and Khione Frost?" North asked them, each step he took forced the twins back till their backs hit the door, Khione grabbed Jacks hand and squeezed it tightly. "What is your center?"

"Our center?" The twins asked.

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you two must have something very special inside," He told them, then he leaned away and scratched his beard as he observed the two. "Hmm…" North glanced to the side before walking over to the shelves to pick up something. "Here, this is how you see me no?" North asked, showing them the nesting doll, "Big, intimidating!" he chuckled.

"But, if you get to know me a little…." North handed Khione the doll, "Well, go on."

Khione studied it briefly before taking off one layer with Jack looking over her shoulder.

"You are downright jolly?" Jack guessed.

"But not just jolly!" North told them.

Khione took of the next layer and North continued to explain each one. "I am also mysterious, and fearless, and caring, and my center..."

Khione removed the last layer, and Jack picked it up before placing it in North's hand. "There's a tiny wooden baby," Jack stated.

"Look closer. What do you see?"

Khione took the little nesting doll. "You… Have big eyes?" Khione guessed, handing the doll to Jack to guess next, just in case she was wrong.

"Yes!" North shouted, startling the Frost twins as they hesitantly took a step back. "Big eyes! Very big!" he each twin by the upper arm and shook them gently, "Because they are full of wonder. That is my center. It is what I was born with! Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!" he shouted joyously. "Eye that see lights in the trees and magic in the air. This wonder is what I put into the world!" He led the twins out of the office to look over the workshop. "And what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center."

North leaned in and looked the brother and sister in the eyes. "What is yours?"

Khione and Jack glanced at each other, and North could almost see the brief conversation before they turned back to him with a perfectly synched sigh. "We don't know," they told him.

North nodded before closing Jacks hand over the nesting doll.

Suddenly, Tooth and a whole bunch of tooth sprites zipped past the window and Bunny and Sandman ran into the room. "We have a problem, mate. Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

*(Smexy line break)*

"North!" Jack shouted over North's commands as they all burst through a door.

"North!" Khione called after them.

"We told you, were not going with you guys!" Jack yelled. "There's no way were climbing into some rickety old… sleigh."

Both Jack and Khione stopped and stared as the doors opened and reindeer came thundering out, followed by a high-tech looking sleigh with Christmassy design.

"Okay. One ride, but that's it," The twins chorused.

Bunny looked at them incredulously, "Doesn't the saying things at the same time thing creep you guys out?" Bunny asked the Guardians. Jack and Khione rolled their eyes at the same time as they hopped in. "See? That's what I mean!"

"It's a twin thing," the twins tell him.

"Now hurry up, I want to see this thing fly!" Khione called out. North chuckled and climbed in and grabbed the reigns.

"Everyone loves the sleigh!" he muttered, "Bunny, what are you waiting for?"

"I think my tunnels might be faster mate, and um, safer," Bunny told him, preparing to leave. North wouldn't have any of that though, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Get in!" North said, pulling the Easter Bunny in. "Buckle up!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where's the bloody seatbelts?" Bunny panicked.

"Ha! That was just expression. Are we ready?" North asked. The yeti shook his hands frantically and tried to stop North. "Good. Let's go! Clear!" He snapped the reign and they zipped forward. Bunny let out a small yelp as he clutched the wood tightly. Jack looked over and chuckled. Sandy and Khione threw their hands up in the air, and Khione let out a loud whoop.

"Out of the way!" North called as they plowed through ice tunnels. The tunnels began to twist and the sleigh followed around. "I hope you like the loopty-loops!"

"I hope you like carrots," Bunny replied. Soon they left the tunnels and took off in the sky, Bunny screamed as they ascended into the sky. Jack hopped over and stood on the back, looking over the edge. He glanced over and looked over at the sick and nervous looking rabbit.

"Hey Bunny. Check out this view!" Jack called and fell off with a yell.

"North! He's…" Bunny yelled, he nervously looked over the edge only to see the winter spirit relaxing on the sleighs skis with a goofy grin on his face.

"Aw, you do care," Jack cooed.

"Oh, rack off, you bloody show pony!" Bunny shouted back.

"Hold on everyone! I know a shortcut!" North yelled as Jack got back in the sleigh.

"Oh, strewth, I knew I should've taken the tunnels!" Bunny hollered.

North held up a snow globe and shook it, "I say," he yelled, then dropped his voice down low and whispered, "Tooth Palace," he told it, and an image of a beautiful mountain formed in the globe before North threw it in the sky opening a portal.

As soon as they went through, they were bombarded with Nightmares. Khione immediately flew ahead, brandishing her swords. Every once in a while her form would shift and throwing knives, crafted with metal that was much like the northern sword, would shoot out and cut through Nightmares before turning in the air and returning to her.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack shouted, before jumping up and catching one that was running away, saving her from the Nightmare. He fell back into the sleigh, holding the small fairy in his hands. "Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" he asked her.

"North! Bank a left!" Khione howled over the wind, and then pulled out two firearms and started shooting while she flew up, the gunshots disappearing with her. North took her advice and sharply turned left and flew threw a mountains opening and out the other side.

"Here, take over," he told Jack, handing him the reigns. North stood up and started slicing through Nightmares. One of them spilled their load and cylinder boxes fell in. Bunny picked them up in shock.

"They're stilling the teeth!" He shouted.

Sandy looked down and noticed the black sand that coated his arms and frowned.

"Jack look out!" North called, looking at the oncoming obstacle in their way. Jack yelled before pulling back on the reigns, bringing the sleigh to a dizzying halt. When they stopped, a panicked and distraught Tooth flew in, zipping from one side to another.

"Tooth! Are you all right?" North called up to her.

"They, they took my fairies, and the teeth! All of them. Ev-everything is gone," Tooth said sadly as she sunk to her knees and her fellow Guardians went to the platform she was on to comfort her. "Everything."  
Baby Tooth squealed and flew over the Tooth. Who gasped and caressed the tooth sprite in her hands. "Oh, thank goodness. One of you is all right," Tooth said.

"I have to say," a new voice interrupted. Breaking the happy moment. "This is very, very, exciting. The Big Four, all in one place," Pitches figure appeared on the platform above the Guardians, looking down at them as if they were small creatures that he could just step on. "I'm a little star struck! Did you like my show on the Globe North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

"Pitch!" Tooth shouted, flying up and after the Boogeyman, "You have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!"

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" Pitch asked from a different platform.

"Why are you doing this?" North questioned.

"Maybe, I want what you have. To be believed in." Pitch responded before disappearing in the shadows. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" Pitch continued, appearing on a lower platform.

"Maybe, that's where you belong!" Bunny retorted.

Pitch scoffed and disappeared, then reappeared on the underside of the platform the Guardians were on. "Go suck an egg rabbit."

Bunny went to grab him, but North caught the Guardian of Hope by his tail and hauled him back over the edge.

"Hang on, is that, Jack Frost?" Pitch asked, a nervous tone in his voice. "Then that means- whoa!"

A shot of light shot passed Jack and skimmed a hairs breath away from Pitch's face. Wide eyed, they both look up at the source to see Khione standing on a platform with a scowl in place.

"Ah, hello love, been a while," Pitch said.

"Not long enough," Khione replied coldly before shooting another arrow. Pitch disappeared in the shadows and Khione dropped down and stood next to Jack, her bow drawn back and ready to release.

"Well, since when are the two of you all chummy with the Guardians?" Pitch asked in interest, his voice echoing off the walls. Khione scoffed and tried to place where the voice was.

"We're not," The twins said.

"Oh, good. A neutral party," Pitch commented, causing the twins to whirl around and face him. "Then I'm going to ignore you. But you must be used to that by now."

"Pitch! You shadow sneaking rat bag! Come here!" Bunny shouted, hopping down by the twins and throwing his boomerang at the last place the Boogeyman was standing.

Tooth swung around and grabbed the boomerang mid-air and charged toward Pitch with a warrior cry. Pitch watched calmly as she approached before she was blocked by a Nightmare. Gasping, she flew back to the others.

"Whoa! Hey! Easy girl, easy," Pitch cooed at the horse made of black sand. He pulled out some sand. "Look familiar Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning Dreams into Nightmares. Don't be nervous. It only riles them up more. They smell fear you kn-"

Another silver arrow zipped forward and Pitch only narrowly dodged it. "Honestly love, that _is_ annoying," Pitch said with a scowl, looking at Khione.

"So are you," Khione muttered under her breath. "What fear? Of you?" Khione laughed hauntingly, a stark contrast to her usual melodic giggles that sounded of chimes.

"No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Bunny claimed.

"Oh, the Dark Ages," Pitch reminisced. "Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded. But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream!"

" _Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of,"_ Pitch mocked, " _There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!"_

"Well, that's all about to change," Pitch said. Then, the structures in the palace began to mold, turning dull, and grey. "Oh, look. It's happening already."

"What is?" Jack asked, then yelped silently when Khione stomped on his foot, he looked over at her and saw the message in her eyes. _Not the time…_

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean, such a little thing. But to a child…" Pitch continued. Then huffed annoyingly when he dodged another arrow. "That never worked you know," Pitch told Khione.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, talking about both what's happening to Tooth, and what the _hell_ is going on with his sister, who seemed annoyed and angrier than ever.

"They… They don't believe in me anymore," Tooth whispered.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack, _Khione_?" Pitch asked, "It's great being a Guardian! But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your _friends_ protect, wonder, hopes, and dreams, it all goes away. And little by little, so do they," Pitch chuckled in amusement. "No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness. And me. It's your turn, not to be believed in."

Bunny, finally having enough took his boomerang back from Tooth and chucked it at Pitch, who dodged, and the dodged again to avoid _another_ arrow of light. He quickly jumped on the back of the Nightmare and flew off, with the Guardians, plus Jack and Khione, flying after him.

Bunny threw three eggs, and they exploded in different plumes of color around Pitch, who nimbly swerved out of the way of the explosions before disappearing in the shadows.

"He's gone," North huffed out.

 **Ayeo! Chapter 4! Now we get into the real action, and grit of things! Ahhhh! Were nearing the part where the muse sprung the idea on me! Weeehehe!**

 **Anyways! No more goofing off! I have 13 hours left on this rent and I. Shall. Prevail!**

 **Translation: _Child joy, imagination pure, world of belief, come to life!_**

 **More is a coming!**

 **~Hera Jackson**

 **12/28/2015 2:27 am. (Lat time updates were all pm)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Khione spun, her blades swirling around her in a deadly dance. Her sense tingled, quickly she made a down swipe with the northern blade, the metal sliced throw the wooden ninja star in half. Khione blinked beneath the black fabric that covered her eyes. Soon, she felt the presence of several other people in the room. Smirking, Khione raised both of her swords in a ready stance._

 _All it took was one breath and the battle had begun._

 _Three opponents moved in on her, Khione smirked again, and met her challengers head on. HS e quickly blocked the first blade, before leaning back to avoid two more. Her reflexes kicked in and she slammed her blades together, trapping the three offender swords. Then, she flipped backwards, flinging the weapons to the far side of the room. She smirked again, this was going to be easy…._

 _~…..~_

 _Jack gulped and looked up with a fear in his eyes as he stared at the girl in front of him. When he and Khione split off for a while to try and do their own thing, he was left in a stump. Not really having an idea on what to do with the sudden amount of free time._

 _But it was on this run of snow days when he ran into_ her.

 _Her black hair was loose and curled down to her shoulders, her red eyes seemed to glow amidst the midnight sky. Her dark skin was covered by black ink that laced up her arms, which were revealed by the black tank top she wore, along with black skinny jeans. Her muscles rippled as the autumn twirled around her spear and stared at the winter spirit with a curious glance._

 _~…..~_

 _By the end of the fight, Khione stood in the center of the room, swords sheathed, and twelve trainers unconscious on the ground. She was proud of herself, for once, but that good feeling was short lived once she left the training room only to enter darkness. Khione scowled and drew the dragon blade._

" _Come out," She called in a haunting tone. A sinister laugh was the only response she received. Khione's grip tightened, her other hand itching of for her birth mark, seriously thinking of contacting her twin brother. Before her fingertips could even skim the mark though, a hand shot out and grabbed hers and yanked it to her side._

" _Why hello love…"_

 _~…..~_

"Okay, alright, I'll admit it. You were right about Pitch," Bunny told North. While they discussed things, Jack and Khione kneeled on either side of Tooth.

"We're sorry about your fairies," Khione said, her eyes focused on the wall rather than the queen of the tooth fairies. But Tooth could tell that the immortal child was still being sincere.

"You should have seen them. They put up such a fight," Tooth sniffled. Khione smiled and squeezed Tooth's shoulder and attempted to stand, only to fall back down with a hiss.

"Khione?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Khione waved him off.

"No you're not," Bunny said, walking over and looking down at the winter sprite. "I can smell the blood on you, could smell since the pole, but didn't think much of it," he offered her a paw up. "Come on, Sandy's a pretty good medic.

Khione scowled beneath her mask but begrudgingly took the paw up anyway and was led over to Sandy who immediately tended to her wounds.

"Why would Pitch take teeth?" Jack asked, and Khione was surprised she could hear the conversation from where she sat. She turned her attention to Sandy who motioned for her to take her jacket off. Grumbling, Khione did so, to reveal a long sleeve cream colored polo decorated with black lace and a black tie.

"It's not the teeth he wanted," Tooth answered. Khione held a hand up to Sandy and rolled the hem of her shirt up to reveal row after row of knife belts wrapped around her waist.

"Crikey Shelia! How do you even move?" Bunny asked.

"It's the memories inside them," Tooth continued, looking over to see what was going on. Khione had quickly removed the belts to reveal a deep gash on her left side, the edges of the skin around it was charred.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked curiously, drawing Tooth's attention back.

"That's why we collect the teeth Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood," she stood up and walked toward the mural on the wall, ignoring the hiss that Khione let out as the first stitch went in, knowing she might faint if she turned around.

"My fairies and I watch over them. And when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyone's here," Tooth said, and touched Jack's shoulder, "Yours and Khione's too."

Jack frowned, "Our memories?"

"From when you two were young," Tooth explained, "Before you became Jack and Khione Frost."

'"But we weren't anyone before we became Jack and Khione Frost," Khione said, flying over with her jacket and belts in slung over one arm, her midsection wrapped tightly. She handed Jack her belts and pulled on her jacket, careful not to mess with the knives in there, then she took her belts back.

"Of course you two were," Tooth told them. "We were all someone before we were chosen."

Jack looked astonished, and shocked, and Khione looked in his eyes and could see the curiosity shining through them.

"What?" The twins mumbled.

North laughed, "You should have seen Bunny!"

"Hey, I told you never to mention that!" Bunny hissed.

"That night at the pond, I just…. We assumed… Are you saying…? Are you saying we had a life before that, with a home and a family?"

"And the answer to who is the older twin…" Khione added on.

Tooth looked at the two confused. "You really don't remember?"

"All these years the answers were right here. If I find our memories, then we'll know why we're here. You have to show us!" Jack shouted in excitement.

Tooth's face saddened more at the sight of the energetic boy, and the secretly curious girl. "I can't Jack, Khione. Pitch has them."

Khione looked at her brother before starring at Tooth. "Then we have to get them back," Khione said shortly.

Tooth made to move forward, but stopped when she felt the shedding, and looked down to see that two of her feathers fell. "Oh no… The children. We're too late!"

"No!" North refused, slicing his swords down. "No! No such thing as too late!" he walked around and shook his swords as North tried to come up with an idea. "Wait. Wait. Wait, wait. Wait. Wait, wait! Idea!" He shouted pointing his sword at Bunny. "We, will collect the teeth!"

"What?" Tooth asked.

"We get teeth, children keep believing in you!"

"We're talking seven continents and millions of kids!" Tooth argued.

"Give me break. You know how many presents I deliver in one night?" North brushed off.

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny added.

"And, Jack, Khione. If you help us, we will get you your memories," North said, looking over at the twins. Jack squatted down to consider it and Khione was already beginning to strap on her knife belts. Jack looked over at his twin, who nodded once, before they both looked over.

"We're in," they said.

~…~

North, Jack, and Bunny sprinted across the roofs with North laughing with an overly energetic gleam in his eyes. "Quickly, quickly!" He shouted.

"Hop to it rabbit! I'm five teeth ahead!" Jack called out. Smirking over at Bunny as they sprinted over rooftops. Khione sighed and zipped past the three of them with excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah, right. Look, I'd tell you to stay out of my way, but really what's the point? Cause you won't be able to keep up anyway!" Bunny yelled back.

"Is that a challenge cottontail?" Khione asked, zipping in circles around the two of them before flying slightly in front of them.

"Oh, you don't want to race a rabbit, Shelia," Bunny said before taking off. Jack and Khione both let out of shout of surprise before laughing together. Khione smiled and sprinted in the opposite direction at break neck speed, a trail of northern lights behind her.

North popped out of a chimney, "A race? Is it a race?" he jumped through another before popping out of one on the other side of town, "This is going to be," he went down another one, "epic!"

Khione zipped around with Sandy and Tooth, "Four bicuspids over there! An incisor three blocks east. Is that a molar? They're everywhere!" Tooth shouted in excitement and flew off without looking where she was going only to end up running into a tooth paste sign.

"Tooth!' Khione shouted and zipped over, with Jack not too far behind.

"You okay?" Jack asked, leaning over the sign.

"I'm fine. Sorry. It's been a really long time since I've been out in the field," Tooth told them.

"How long is a long time?" The twins chorused.

"440 years give or take…" Tooth said sheepishly before gasping, she pointed in the direction of another tooth and giggled before flying toward it. Jack and Khione looked at each other, and then parted ways to collect more teeth.

Jack went into one room to take a tooth, only for Bunny to be in the same room, holding the tooth and chuckling. His laughter didn't last long though, Jack ended up shooting him with ice. In another house, Santa found two twin girls that laid side by side with one tooth missing.  
"Ahh! Twins!" North whisper shouted, taking the teeth.

"Oh, Jack pot," Bunny whispered, taking out a pile of teeth from under one little boys pillow. He looked around and noticed all of the hockey trophies and memorabilia. "Looks like you're a bit of a brumby, heh mate?"

North laughed in the next house, "Is piece of pie," he said, before the floor gave out under him and he and Bunny were trapped in the same hole. Sandy came into the room and took the tooth from under the pillow, mockingly showing it to the two of them, "That's my tooth! Sandy! Sandy!" North called out.

Jack bounced off of each wall as he dove through a window and then down a rabbit hole.

Tooth went under a pillow to find a little mouse, before she could question it though Baby Tooth grabbed it and slammed it into the wall, beating him up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy there champ," Tooth said, pulling Baby Tooth back.  
"He's one of us! Part of the European division. _Ca va?_ "

Khione moved quietly in the night, her movements barley traced, and the bag of teeth over her back getting heavier and heavier. She flew into one room and touched the head of the child and smiled. Light danced in her palms as she formed a little rose with blue petals and a pink stem and leaves. She placed it beside the pillow before flying off to the next kid.

Bunny hopped down one roof, and held a tooth winningly in his hands, before ice coated the rooftop that he stood on, and he slipped, losing his grip on the tooth. Jack caught it and smirked, looking at the tooth. "Yes!" Sandy appeared and took it from Jack, "No!"

At one house, Bunny set fire to one of the chimneys, and North shouted, popping out of the chimney in surprise.

In the end, they were all standing on a roof proudly showing off their bags, Khione and North having the biggest bag of teeth.

"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!" Tooth praised. The boys lowered their sacks and Khione turned to look at them incredulously. "You guys _have_ been leaving gifts, right?"

Khione and Sandy nodded, the latter stopped only to shake his head. Khione and Tooth sighed.

The boys found themselves at a laundry mat collecting coins from the change machine. Soon, a mixture of coins, eggs, candy canes, Christmas trees, and presents were left behind. Later on, Tooth, Jack, and Khione stood in Jamie's room as Tooth inspected the reason behind the lost tooth.

"Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could've happened, Jack, Khione," Tooth said looking over at the twins. Khione raised her hands up in surrender then pointed at her brother as if to say, _He has the ice powers, not me._

Jack chuckled nervously, "Kids, huh?"

Tooth gave them a knowing look while flipping a coin around on her fingers. She then hovered above Jamie and looked at him. "This was always the part I liked most. Seeing the kids. Why did I ever sto doing this?"

"It's a little different up close, huh?" Khione asked.

Tooth looked over at the two of them. "Thanks for being here Jack, Khione. I wish I'd known about the two of yours memory. I could've helped the both of you."

"Yeah, well…" Khione sighed.

"Look, let's just get you taken care of," Jack said. "Then it's Pitch's turn."

Grunting sounded as North strained to get through the window, "Here you are!" He shouted while popping in with Sandy behind him. The shout made Jamie stir in his sleep.

"Shh!" Khione and Tooth hissed.

North nodded and whispered, "What gives, slowpokes? How you feeling, Toothy?"

"Believed in!" Tooth whispered back.

North let out a hushed laugh, "That's what I want to hear!"

"Oh, I see how it is. All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place," Bunny ranted upon entering the room. Immediately, he was shushed by everyone in the room.

"You think I need help to beat a Bunny? Check it out Peter Cottontail," Jack said, holding up his bag of teeth.

"You call that a bag of chompers? Now that's a bag of choppers," Bunny held up his own bag. Khione sighed and cleared her throat, calling their attention to a bag of teeth that was nearly two thirds her size. Both Jack and Bunny stared at the bag wide eyed, questioning how she had even lifted the thing.

"Lady and gentlemen. This is about Tooth. It's not a competition. But if it was," he slammed down a bag that was Khione's size. "I win! Yee-haw!" he shouted, dancing around the room before a flashlight shined on them all.

Jamie gasped, "Santa Clause?"

*YAY*

 **You already know...**

 **Thank you Apollo x Stingers for favoring and following this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

"The Easter Bunny? Sandman? The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!" Jamie cheered.

"Surprise! We came!" Tooth chuckled nervously.

Jack stepped forward, "He can see us?" He questioned.

"Well, most of us," Bunny said, looking over at the twins. Jack looked down, crestfallen, and Khione gripped his hand tightly, her eyes saddened.

"Shh! You guys, he's still awake!" Tooth said.

"Sandy, knock him out," Bunny told the Sandman, pushing him forward a little. Sandy walked over and pounded his fist in his hand, making Jamie confused. "With the dream sand you gumbies!"

A growl drew their attention.

"No, stop! That's the Easter Bunny!" Jamie cried out to his dog Abbey. "What are you doing Abbey? Down!"

"All right, nobody panic," Bunny said, holding a hand out to the dog.

"But that's a… That's a grey hound," Jack told him.

"Do you know what grey hounds _do_ to rabbits?" Khione questioned.

"I think it's a pretty safe bet, he's never met a rabbit like me," Bunny said confidently. Sandy rolled his eyes and made a ball of sand, prepped to throw at the grey hound in the likely event of Bunny's confidence failing him. "Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi and the ancient art of…"

Jack sighed and hit Jamie's alarm clock, sending the dog in a feral state. Bunny's eyes widened, "Crikey!" Bunny yelled before running around the room to avoid Abbey, Sandy sighed and aimed for the dog, but couldn't quite get a good aim with everyone moving around. Sandy threw the ball just as Abbey ran into him, the ball. It bounced off of North's beard and toward Khione, who ducked only for it to hit Tooth and Baby Tooth instead. The ball continued to bounce around the room before it hit Bunny. North made to duck out the window, only for him to get hit by the ball of sand as well.

"Candy Canes," North muttered sleepily before falling onto Jamie's bed, making the little boy spring up and land in Sandy's arms, Sandy nodded at the boy and knocked him out.

"Whoops," Jack said as Khione took Jamie from Sandy and laid him on the bed next to North. Jack laughed as the dream carrots that Bunny was envisioning grabbed one of North's candy canes and danced with it like an old timey tap dancer. "Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now."

Both Khione and Jack gave him a look before their eyes focused on out the window. Jack turned around and stepped back as he saw a Nightmare. Jack immediately jumped out the window to give chase. "Sandy! Khione! Come on! We can find Pitch!"

Sandy and Khione looked at each other uncertainly before taking off after Jack.

They followed the three Nightmares, Jack whooped in excitement as they chased after them. Khione sighed and drew her arrow and shot one down. Sandy jumped on one of the Nightmares and touched it, turning the black sand gold, and transforming it into a stingray that he rode on.

Jack went after the final one and shot it with a blast of ice. He cheered and tapped the frozen sand, "Hey Sandy! Khione! Did you guys see that?" he chuckled, "Look at this thing."

"Frost?" Pitch asked, Jack quickly whirled around and pointed his staff at Pitch before shooting off a blast of ice. "You know, for a neutral party, you spend an awful lot of times with these weirdos. This isn't your fight Jack, yours or Khione's."

"You made it our fight when you stole those teeth!" Jack shouted.

"Teeth? Why do you care about teeth?"

"Honestly Pitch, you should know," Khione's voice sounded, and Pitch turned to meet the tip of her northern sword, and jumped back to avoid the blade and a very crossed Sandy.

"Now, this," He gestured to Sandy, "is who I'm looking for."

Sandy lashed out with his whips, Pitch quickly dodged them and summoned a large scythe, though, not as impressive as the Grim Reapers, the scythe was still deadly. He swung at Sandy and both Khione and Jack had to hit the ground to avoid getting hit by the sand. Sandy slashed through the sand and used his sand whips to grab Pitch by the arm, he pulled him over, then swung him in the air and onto the street.

"Remind us not to get on your bad side," The twins told Sandy, standing on either side of him. Then the three of them jumped down and approached Pitch.

"Okay, easy. You can't blame me for trying Sandy," Pitch said as he scrambled back, "You don't know what it's like to be weak, and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams." Pitch stood up and smiled at them. "So, I'll tell you what. You can have them back."

An army of Nightmares surrounded them, Khione stood back to back with Jack and Sandy, her bow drawn as she glared at them. Some of the Nightmares whined in surprise and backed away, before glancing at Pitch and moving forward.

"You take the ones on the left, we'll take the ones on the right?" Jack guessed.

Pitch rode over and glared at the three of them. "Boo," he mocked, and the Nightmares charged. Sandy lashed out at some of the Nightmares, and Khione zipped upwards and started shooting Nightmares three at a time before she got frustrated and put her bow back on her waist and pulled out her guns.

Sandy grabbed both Jack and Khione and rocketed in the air to give them more room to fight. Soon the Guardians and the Frost twins were engaged in battle. In the midst of the battle, Sandy was surrounded. His efforts diminished by the overwhelming amount of Nightmares that surrounded him.

Khione fell back into the sleigh, clutching her side. "We've got to help Sandy!" she called, ignoring the concerned look Jack shot her. Pitch drew back his arm, much like how Khione draws back her bow, and a wicked looking arrow made of black sand appeared. He released the arrow and it hit Sandy square in the back.

"No!" Khione and Jack shouted. Jack took off and Khione would've too if Bunny hadn't pulled her back in the sleigh.

"Jack!" Khione called.

"Don't fight the fear little man!" Pitch yelled down at Sandy. Tooth rushed forward, determined to get to them, only to be stopped by a Nightmare.

Khione stood and drew back her arrow, eyes closed as she began to mutter under her breath as quickly as she could. "Sagitta venuts, sagitta lucis."

"I'd say 'sweet dreams,' but there aren't any left," Pitch told Sandy.

"Sagitta hieme, sagitta certamen," Khione muttered louder, her hair had come undone in the wind, and now reached past her hips, her hands were glowing in a bright white and the arrow was nearly blinding.

Sandy looked around and closed his eyes, peacefully accepting his fate.

"No… NO!" Jack yelled.

Khione's eyes snapped upon and finished the spell, tears welling in her eyes as she yelled, "hæc

Sagitta ledo scopum, vel laicalem finalis ictus!"

Khione heard Jack in her mind before she released. _"Wait for it…"_

Khione did so and watched in slight horror as the nightmares engulfed Jack.

" _NOW!"_ Jack yelled in his mind, before his and Khione's scream melded together and Khione released the arrow and Jack let out a blast of ice, together, their combined powers engulfed the nightmare sand. Pitch was hit with the blast and thrown towards the woods. Khione fell back in the sleigh with a harsh bump, but looked up to see her twin falling through the sky and not slowing down.

"Jack!" She screeched and struggled to get up. Tooth zipped ahead and caught Jack just in time and laid him down next to Khione. The female winter sprite cried out and launched herself at her brother and hugged him tightly, ignoring the pain in her side. Jack sat up and wrapped his arm around his sister while she buried her face in his neck and sobbed silently.

"Jack, Khione, how did you do that?" Tooth asked.

Khione shook her head but didn't leave her position, and Jack looked over at tooth with an astonished look on his face. "I-I didn't think that we could," Jack stuttered out.

~….~

Tooth set down the final candle on the shrine made for Sandy before floating back over towards her fellow Guardians. The elves slowly bowed their head in a ripple effect, creating a dirge like jingle that fit the mourning mood. Tooth slowly grabbed Bunny's hand, and then did the same to North, and the three stood in front of the shrine and mourned their comrade, and friend.

Though Khione's breathing was slowed, she wasn't sleeping, her head rest in her brothers lap as she let light dance across her one of her hands, forming little images, much like the ones that Sandy formed with dream sand. Her side was stitched and bandaged again, and she wore just a plain white cotton tee, her jacket resting on the windowsill. In the battle, she managed to pull her stitches, not that she cared about her condition right now. No, right now she was fighting back the tears that threatened to spill.

Jack ran a hand threw her hair absentmindedly, his other hand placed a pinky on the window, spreading frost across the window and forming the silhouette of Sandy. North walked in and stared at the two. "Are you two alright?" he asked the twins.

Khione kept silent, and clenched her teeth behind her mask. Her canines sharpening.

"I just…" Jack sighed, and grabbed his sister hand that wasn't focused on making light images. "I just wish we could've done something," he said. Khione nodded her head slightly, her eyes still unfocused and staring up unseeingly at the roof.

"Done something? Khione, Jack, you two stood up to Pitch. You saved us!" North said in surprise.

"But Sandy…" Khione chocked out, tears leaking out as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Would be proud, of what you two did," North reassured.

Jack and Khione got up, and Jack pulled his hood down to reveal the unshed tears in his eyes.

"I don't know who you two were in your past life," North said, then gently grabbed Khione and Jack by the arm and turned them to face him. "But in this life, you are Guardian."

"But how could we know who we are, until we find out who we once were?" Jack asked, tightening his grip on Khione's hand.

"You two will," North told them, "I feel it, in my belly," he said with a kind smile, causing Khione to giggle halfheartedly.

They left the room. Tooth looked over at them and noticed that the twins were practically attached at the hip, and barely left the other's side. "Look how fast their lights are going out," Tooth told them.

"It's fear," Jack mumbled, he and Khione flew up and looked around the globe.

Khione nodded, "He's tipped the balance."

"Hey, buck up you sad sacks," Bunny said, hopping into the room. "We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow. And I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again."

~…..~

North slammed the door open and the Guardians and the twins marched forward. "Bunny is right!" North yelled, "As much as it pains me to say, old friend, this time, Easter is more important that Christmas."

Bunny looked at North in disbelief, "Hey, did everyone hear that?"

Khione giggled at Bunny's happy energy as he bounced around.

"We must hurry to the warren. Everyone! To the sleigh!" North called.

"Oh, no mate. My warren, my rules. Buckle up." Bunny smirked and tapped his foot on the ground.

North looked up with wide eyes, "Shostakovich!"

The ground opened up underneath and the group slid through the tunnels. Khione and Jack basically skateboarded through the tunnel, and Tooth leaned back and relaxed as they slid down. The only one who had a rough landing and a hard time in the tunnels ended up being North who screamed the whole way before hitting the ground with an harsh thud.

"'Buckle up,' is very funny." North said as he struggled to sit up.

"Welcome to the warren!" Bunny cheered, before his eyes narrowed and he turned his attention to a tunnel. His ears twitched and he sniffed the air, "Something's up."

A bunch of eggs rushed out of the tunnel and a high pitched scream sounded from down the tunnel. Everyone quickly drew their weapons and readied themselves for a fight. They all let out war cries and ran toward the tunnel, only to stop short of a certain blonde haired, blue eyed little girl who held a bunch of eggs in her arms.

They stared forward for a second before Jack and Khione chorused, "Sophie?"

 **And now I'm re renting the movie... Good thing I like it.**

 **Translation : _The arrow of wind  
the arrow of light  
the arrow of winter  
the arrow of fight  
may this arrow hit its target  
or may it lay the final strike_**

 **Peace on Earth and All that!**

 **~Hera Jackson**

 **3:02 pm 12/28/2015**


	7. Chapter 7

" _You mean to tell me, that the two of you are not only siblings… But your twins as well?" Kora asked, her red eyes widening._

 _Khione and Jack nodded, "Uh… Yeah? We don't get how that's so weird."_

" _It's because the two of you are parallels," Lucas answered, running a hand threw his blond hair._

" _Parallels?" The twins asked._

" _Oh, don't tell me you haven't heard of the parallel principle!" Connie asked, her green eyes narrowing as she studied the two._

" _Um…" Jack trailed off._

" _No?" Khione said uncertainly._

 _Connie sighed and leaned back in her chair, twirling her wand like one would twirl a drumstick. "The parallel principle is something associated with assassins and their soul protector. It's kind of like the soul mate principle, but the bond isn't a romantic one, it's usually just very protective."_

" _Wait, the assassin's protector, isn't the assassin supposed to protect their parallel?" Khione questioned._

 _Lucas shook his head, "No, it's because the assassin is supposed to remain in the shadows. So the responsibility of being believed in, if the parallels are even meant to be believed in, is up to the assassin's parallel."_

" _So, my believers would be Khione's believers?" Jack asked, feeling a new sense of responsibility._

 _Khione shook her head, "I'm still trying to wrap my brain around the whole, Jack being my protector thing."_

 _Kora laughed, "It may have something to do with the fact that you're both predatorily, and it also may have something to do with your season's spirit animal."_

 _~…..~_

"What is she doing here?" Bunny questioned as he spun around and stared at the child.

North patted down his coat and his eyes widened. "Ah, snow globe!" he muttered.

"Crickey! Somebody do something."

"Oh, don't look at me. I'm invisible, remember?" Jack asked.

"Elf! Elf!" Sophie giggled, dragging one around.

"Don't worry Bunny. I bet she's a fairy fan!" Tooth zipped over and posed for Sophie, "It's okay, little one."

Sophie gasped and ran over to Tooth. "Pretty," Sophie cooed.

"Oh! You know what? I've got something for you!" Tooth inched over and opened her hand to reveal a bunch of teeth. "Look at all the pretty teeth, with little blood and gum on them!"

Sophie glanced up before wailing and running away. Khione sighed and formed a little butterfly and flew it to the child, calming her down.

"Blood and gums?" The twins asked.

"When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" Jack asked as Sophie chased a herd of eggs underneath one of the egg domes with the butterfly trailing after her. Jack sat on top of it and Khione sat down right next to him as they looked at the guardians.

"Peak-a-boo!" Sophie yelled.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children. We don't have time…" North stops. "for children," he realized.

If one little kid can ruin Easter, then we're in worse shape than I thought," Jack said, creating a small snowflake that he sent toward Bunny. The snowflake hit Bunny in the snout and Jack's magic brought a smile to his face.

Sophie laughed as she watched an egg bloom from a flower. "Want to help paint some eggs?" Bunny asked her.

"Okay!" she giggled, and grabbed Bunny's paw.

It was then that everyone realized the army of eggs that came storming out of the various tunnels. "Rimsky-Korsakov!" North marveled, "That's a lot of eggs."

"Uh… How much time do we have?" Khione asked from atop Jack's shoulders, her brother chuckled and looked down as he balanced on his staff.

"Yeah, didn't you say Easter's tomorrow?" Jack questioned.

Bunny ran through as flowers began to shake color from their petals, painting various eggs different colors.

"All right, troops, it's time to push back. That means eggs everywhere! Heaps of you in every high-rise, farmhouse and trailer park!" Bunny ordered. "In tennis shoes and cereal bowls. Oh, there will be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies!"

Khione flew threw and but some bands of white light on the eggs, after the light faded they were left with little intricate designs that seemed almost impossible to form on an egg.

North picked up one of the eggs and studied its little legs moved around. "Okay, that's a little strange."

"No mate," Bunny called with a whole bunch of eggs crawling on him and butterflies flying around him, "That's adorable."

"There will be springtime on every continent!" Bunny called out and continued directing his troops of eggs. "And I'm bringing hope with me!"

Bunny hopped past a yeti, "Too Christmassy mate, paint them blue," he told him, causing the yeti to shout in exasperation.

"Oh, what's over there?" Bunny asked Sophie asked as they looked over at a pretty little egg.

Sophie giggled and scooped it up.

"Aw, that's a beauty! Now, all we got to do is get him and his little mates through the tunnels to the top, and we'll have ourselves Easter."

Jack and Khione soon joined the two, their eyes focused on the onslaught of eggs. "Not bad," Jack sighed.

"Not bad yourself," Bunny said, looking over at the twins.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole… You know, the kangaroo thing," Jack started.

"And… the threating with my knives… Oh, and the growling," Khione added, twirling one of her knives on her finger.

"It's the accent, isn't it?" Bunny asked, and gave a slight nod toward Khione. "Oh poor little ankle-bitter, look at her all tuckered out," Bunny said, shifting Sophie in his arms.

"I love her," Tooth cooed. "I think it's time to get her home."

"How about I take her home?" Jack asked, glancing at Khione who just nodded in response.

"Jack no, Pitch is-" Tooth began, fluttering over in concern.

"No match for this," Jack said, and twirled his staff.

"Which is why we need you here with us," Bunny insisted with his brows furrowed. He really didn't like the idea of Jack being out there on his own. And the possibility of him being attacked and of the Warren being invaded was enough to put him on edge.

"Trust me, I'll be quick as a bunny," Jack reassured, "And you'll have Khione here with you guys. It'll be fine," he took Sophie in his arms and made to leave, but not before Khione gave him a small hug. Bunny sighed but nodded and led Jack to one of the tunnels that would lead him out of the Warren.

"So Khione, you and Jack, are rarely separated, no?" North asked Khione, who already began her nervous habit of spinning a knife around on her fingers. She appeared younger, even if her mask still remained. Her makeup was gone, washed away from a mixture of battle and tears, and her hair remained down, its waves reaching past her hip. And the girl didn't even bother to zip up her leather jacket, so she didn't look as pale. Still unnaturally pale, but at least she doesn't look like death run over.

"No, we'll, not that much anymore. We separated from each other for three whole decades before, but after that, well, we keep the amount of time spent on either seasonal business, or in my case, judgements." Khione said.

"I never got why you kill people," Bunny said, hopping back over to them.

Khione scoffed and rolled her eyes, " _I'm_ only placing judgement, I don't decide who lives or dies."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tooth asked as they began to move forward with the eggs.

"It's a seasonal thin-" Khione stopped and her eyes narrowed. Bunny stopped as well, his ears twitched as if he heard something.

"Crikey!" Bunny yelled, and readied his boomerang. North pulled out his swords. Khione whipped out her bow, and tossed tooth one of her knives.

"I want it back later," Khione told her.

Tooth nodded.

And then they heard it.

The first neigh.

Khione wasted no time, she was immediately took to the sky and began shooting from up above. Tooth was zipping by with incredible speed, the blade she possessed deadly in her hands. Bunny began to throw his boomerangs with fury. And North was surprisingly more than just a barreling force of muscle and swords, he was also nimble and quick as he sliced through Nightmares. The only complication of the battle was avoiding the egglings.

"Bunny, duck!" Khione yelled, before releasing an arrow that pierced five Nightmares behind him. Bunny saluted Khione before moving on.

But it soon became apparent how powerful the forces were, and how outnumbered they were. With all their attention on the attacking forces, the Guardians and Khione failed to notice the ones that were set on destroying the eggs till it was too late.

"No!" Bunny yelped at the sound of their shells shattering. All of the eggs were broken, the ones in the tunnels, still in the Warren. Everything. Everyone retreated to the back of the Warren, weapons raised in hopes of them maybe making it to the surface. Khione nearly gasped when one lashed out at North and cut through the fabric of his coat, grazing his skin.

Having enough Khione reached around her neck and pulled out a chain. And on that chain was a silver ring with a large black diamond, with two smaller black jewels dotting either side of the diamond. Khione quickly slid it off the chain and slipped it on her left ring finger.

The Nightmares neighed and began to charge as a deadly wave of black. "Khione, Tooth, Bunny, get behind me," North commanded, his swords held at the ready. The latter did as said, but Khione walked in front of them all with a steely calmness. Before any of the Guardians could protest the Nightmares were upon them. Khione lifted the hand with a ring and…

They stopped.

Coming to a screeching halt the Nightmares stopped and froze at the simple raise of Khione's hand. The Guardians stared at the girl in wonder as her shadow morphed into a cape that wrapped around her shoulders and brushed the ground. "You will return to the surface," Khione told the Nightmares, her hand still raised, "and never return to this place."

The Nightmare whined and then turned on their heel and disappeared through the tunnel. Khione took off her ring and the cape morphed back into her shadow.

" _What_ was that?" Bunny asked.

Khione shook her head, "A little bit of history."

Bunny frowned before his eyes narrowed. "You! You knew Pitch before this! And not as enemies, you two were together!"

"Yeah, and?" Khione questioned with an edge in her voice.

"You traitor, you slacker! You could've pulled that ring trick moments ago, as soon as they entered the tunnel. You could've done it before Sandy…"

Khione clinched the ring in her fist. "I could only do it, because Pitch was nowhere near me when I did this, the ring only gives me so much control," Khione said.

"And earlier?"

"I thought we could handle it," Khione told him.

"Bloody hell! How do we know that? For all we know you could just be stringi-"

"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth shouted, getting a sense of déjà vu from the day before. "We'll figure this out when Jack comes back and were all up on the surface."

Bunny growled and took a threatening step toward Khione, before thinking better of it and stepping back. "There won't be much to sort out."

~….~

Jack struggled to put Sophie down and when he finally did get Sophie to let go, he made to leave, only for her to turn and fall off the bed.

"Sophie? Is that you?" Jamie and Sophie's mom called from downstairs. Jack gasped and quickly draped a blanket over her and then put a stuffed lamb down on the ground next to her.

"We should get back," Jack told Baby Tooth once they were safely outside. But then he froze.

" _Jack…"_ a little girls voice chimed threw the air.

"That voice, I know that voice," Jack muttered.

" _Khione!"_

Jack took off in the air in search for the voice.

" _Jack!"_

He finally came near a clearing in the woods.

" _Jack? Khione?"_

In the center of the clearing was a broken bed. And despite Baby Tooth's protest, Jack approached and jumped down the whole that hid underneath. As they walked through the tunnel, Baby Tooth tried to pull him back.

"Baby Tooth, Baby Tooth, come on! I have to find out what that is," Jack said, pulling away.

He looked around to see that the cavern exposed thousands of cages that contain other little tooth sprites. Jack gasped and flew up to one of the cages. "Shh! Keep it down, I'll get you out of here as soon as…"

" _Jack?"_

Jack looked down at the pile of tooth cylinders down below.

" _Khione?"_

"…as I can," Jack whispered jumping down and sifting through the teeth.

"Looking for something?" A new voice asked, and Jack spun around with his staff and blasted a shot of ice at Pitch's shadow. Pitch's laughter rung out throughout the cavern. "Don't be afraid, Jack. I'm not gonna hurt you…. Or Khione."

"Afraid?" Jack asked as he jumped up onto a passage, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe not. But you are afraid of something," Pitch said. Not bothering to face the winter sprite.

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so!" Pitch claimed. "It's the one thing I always know. People's greatest fears. Your two greatest fears. One, is similar to your sister's, the fear of losing one another, and the other? It is that no one will ever believe in you. You're afraid you'll never know why," Pitch chuckled, and Jack fell through a shadow and landed roughly.

"Why you, why were you chosen to be like this?" Pitch asked as he appeared in front of him. "Well, fear not. For the answer to that, is right here," Pitch held out two golden cylinders. Each one had a face of a brown haired child with brown eyes, except one was a girl, the other was a boy, and they were obviously twins. "Do you want them, Jack? Yours and Khione's memories?" Pitch taunted.

Jack reached forward before snatching his hand back. Pitch chuckled and disappeared. "Everything you wanted to know, in these two little boxes."

"Why did you end up like this?" Pitch questioned, "Unseen. Unable to reach out to anyone but your darling sister. You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them and fly off with them. But you're afraid, afraid of what the Guardians will think." Jack snarled at Pitch's words, revealing his canines as his eyes flashed blue.

"You're afraid, of disappointing them. Well, let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll never accept you. Neither of you. Not really," Pitch said.

Jack clinched his head and screamed, "Stop it! Stop it!"

"After all, you two aren't one of them."

"You don't know who we are!" Jack screamed, pointing his staff at Pitch.

"Of course I do! You're Jack and Khione Frost, you make a mess and bring death everywhere you go. Why, Jack, you're making a mess of things right now," Pitch threw the cylinders at him, and Jack caught them.

"What did you do?" Jack asked.

"More to the point, Jack, what did you do?" Pitch questioned as he disappeared into the shadows. Jack charged forward and into darkness, only to meet a dead end. He quickly turned and was faced with a door, which he tried to break open.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack remembered and looked around for his friend.

"Happy Easter Jack," Pitch's voice sounded, and Jack turned to see him in one of Bunny's tunnels. Easter eggs cracked and shattered on the ground.

~…..~

"There aren't any eggs," A voice sounded as Bunny hid in the bushes uncertainly. Khione watched the scene from her place in the trees with a blank expression.

"There's nothing here."

"I give up."

"He didn't come."

"I don't understand."

"Maybe he just hid them really well this year?" a little girl questioned hopefully.

"Kids wait!" Bunny said, hopping out of the bushes towards the children.

"I checked everywhere. There's nothing," a little boy said.

"Yes there is! There is!" Bunny said. "I mean, these aren't my best looking googies, but they'll do in a pinch."

"I can't believe it," the little girl said.

"I know," Bunny chuckled.

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny," the girl sighed in disappointment.

"What?" Bunny asked, "Wrong! Not true! I'm right in front of you mate."

A child walked through him.

"They don't see me… They don't see me," Bunny repeated as he dropped to the ground.

Jack entered the clearing and before he could say anything, a blur of, black, blue, and white crashed into him and hugged him tightly. "You're okay!" Khione whispered.

"Jack!" North called, and the twins separated to look at North. "Where were you? The Nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed ever egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface. And we wouldn't have either… if not for-"

"Jack!" Tooth said, flying over to him, before gasping and staring at his hand. Khione frowned and looked down, only to have her eyes widened at what she saw. "Where did you get those?" Tooth questioned.

"I was…It's…" Jack stuttered.

"Where's Baby Tooth?" Tooth continued, "Oh, Jack, what have you done?"

"That is why you weren't here?" North asked. "You were with Pitch?"

"No, listen, listen," Jack started. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"They have to go," Bunny said, walking forward.

"What?" Jack asked, while Khione placed a protective hand on his shoulder.

"We should never had trusted you two! This just proves that they were both in cohorts!" Bunn yelled, drawing his hand back to punch Jack, but stopping at the warning growl that tore from the back of Khione's throat. Bunny sighed "Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter's about hope. And now it's gone."

Bunny walked away and Jack turned toward North and Tooth. North sighed and turned his back on the twins. Jack looked at them with hurt eyes while Khione refused to meet anyone's eyes and instead hid her face behind her hair. Jack dug out the little nesting doll and stared at it before throwing it on the ground. Then he grabbed Khione's hand and they took off.

~…..~

Deep in Antarctica, Jack made to throw both of the cylinders of teeth, but stopped and groaned before sitting down on the cliff edge with Khione. Her mask was sitting on her side. She sighed and leaned on her brother's shoulder.

"I thought this might happen," Pitch said, appearing behind them. Khione and Jack tensed, hands twitching as his closed around his staff, and Khione's closed around her bow. "They never really believed in you," Pitch continued. "I was just trying to show you two that. But I understand."

Khione and Jack sent a blast of light and ice at Pitch, who brought up his own defense, a shield of sand.

"You don't understand anything!" Jack yelled, as they began to shoot at Pitch.

"No? I don't know what it's like to be cast out?" Pitch questioned, "To not be believed in? To long for a family," Pitch eyes met Khione's. "All those years in the shadows I thought, no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong, in fact, I realized that a long time ago."

Khione clutched her necklace that rested underneath her shirt, and Jack lowered his staff.

"We don't have to be alone. I believe in the both of you. And I know children will, too."

"In us?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Pitch said, and wrapped his arm around Khione's waist. "Look at what we can do," he gestured over to the structure of ice and black sand that glowed with northern light. A creation that was formed by their fight. "What goes together better than cold, judgement, and dark?" Pitch asked. He pulled Khione over to one side of the sculpture before letting go of her waist and walking to stand between the twins. "We can make them believe. We'll give them a world where everything, everything is-"

"Pitch Black?" The twins asked.

"And Jack and Khione Frost, too. They'll believe in the three of us."

"No Pitch, they'll fear us," Khione said, walking forward a little. "And that's not what we want."

Jack nodded and made to grab Khione's hand, "Now for the last time, leave us alone," Jack said, and just as his hand was about to grab Khione's did Pitch grab her wrist instead and pulled her back.

"Pitch!" Khione protested, and tried to pull her arm back.

"Very well. You want to be left alone. Done. But first…" With his other hand he held out Baby Tooth.

"Khione! Baby Tooth!" Jack shouted, and came forward.

"The staff Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering," Pitch said. "Now hand it over, and I'll let them go."

"Jack, don't you dare-" Khione was cut off by Nightmare sand wrapping around her mouth and both wrist, pulling her further back.

Jack pointed the staff before handing it over. The frost disappeared as soon it touched Pitch's hand.

"All right," Jack said, "Now let them go."

Pitch smirked, he waved his hand and the sand faded from Khione's mouth before he glanced at Jack with a sinister grin. "No. You said you wanted to be alone. So be alone!"

Baby Tooth squealed and stabbed Pitch's hand. Pitch hissed and threw the little tooth sprite. "No!" Jack yelled. Jack turned to see Pitch snap Jack's staff in half.

"NO!" The Twins screamed.

Jack clutched his chest in pain before Pitch threw a blast of black sand, knocking him into a chasm.

"JACK!" Khione screamed, and struggled against her bounds. Pitch laughed and threw the remains of the staff down below.

"Khione!" Jack called back, before he gasped, feeling his twin disappear in darkness. Jack looked around and spotted Baby Tooth on the ground and rushed over to her. "Baby Tooth!" He shouted, and scrambled over to her. Baby Tooth shivered and sneezed. "Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold," Jack apologized.

He sat up and gathered Baby Tooth in his hands

Jack sighed. "Pitch was right," he told Baby Tooth, "I make a mess out of everything."

* * *

 **YAY! I got the movie back! Anywho... Finished with this chapter, now you might see where my inspiration was heading. And now we're coming to an end of the first part of this book! So... yeah.**

 **Thanks to lostfeather1 and ArchersCrown for following and favoring.**


	8. Chapter 8

_A year after awakening..._

Jack and Khione stared down at the figure. How could one so young be filled with so much grief? Khione placed one hand over the child's head and looked inside her imagination. The faces that should've appeared of who her idols were, were blurred, as if she wasn't allowed to see them. But that's ridiculous, Khione has always been able to see them.

"You feel it too?" Jack asked as they stared at the little girl.

Khione nodded her head in answer.

"It's like, she lost someone important to her," Jack continued.

Khione nodded again.

"How sad," Jack sighed.

"Indeed," Khione spoke quietly as she placed a hand over the girls head and brushed back her brown locks.

 _Ten Years after awakening_

Jack smiled as he gave chase to the wind. Playing tag was one of his favorite pass times… besides annoying Khione.

What? He was her twin brother, was he _supposed_ to leave her alone?

Without teasing her?

Psh. Get out of here.

Jack veered right as he swung around a large and jagged rock, nearly laughing as he heard the startled cries of birds as the wind blew after him in a furious burst. In truth, this was the slowest Jack has ever raced, but you couldn't blame him for not wanting to get to his destination so quickly. A summons to the Seasonal Court was always nerve racking. No, he wasn't afraid of them… Well, maybe.

But he just felt responsible for his interactions with them, like, more than he should.

Maybe it was because of Mother Nature, who is anything _but_ her name sake. Sure, the women could be kind and caring from time to time. And she is friendly to those who deserve it. But the lady wouldn't know a thing about raising a kid or even interacting with one given the chance. No, Mother Nature was more like that war general, or band leader that you could always depend on to lead the way and lend a shoulder.

Jack did a couple tricks as he thought back on his previous ten years of existence. As soon as Khione and Jack found someone who could see them, they've been training. And by the looks of it, they've been training harder than any other seasonal. That fact alone was slightly alarming to him. What could the twins have done that made the top dogs see them as valuable enough to train that hard? It certainly wasn't because they were weak, anyone who's seen Khione fight could testify to that, so, what could it have bee-

"Hello Jack," Seraphina called as the winter spirit entered the room, cutting off Jack's train of thought as he realized that he not only arrived, but had walked into the council room as well. Jack shook of his shock, gave a playful smile and bowed slightly towards his elder.

"Mother Nature," Jack greeted.

"Oh please, Mother Nature isn't my name, you're familiar enough to call me Seraphina," Seraphina said.

"Seraphina," Jack corrected, "It's nice to see you."

"And it is nice to see you young winter spirit, finished with your seasonal training, and in only six years. Truly, extraordinary," Seraphina told him.

Jack blushed, he and Khione had went under training two months after they were found by the other nature spirits. Though, the murmurs of how "different" they were was heard across the crowd, no one talked about it since then. The twins were only separated during lessons. For each had a different one. Jack was in charge of learning how to control his frost and mystic powers, something that winter spirits haven't been gifted with for centuries, and Khione was training to be the winter season's assassin, as well as learning how to control the Northern lights, seeing as around their "birth" Aurora had passed away.

"Yeah, well, so is Khione," Jack continued.

Seraphina nodded, "Yes, it seems that you both have natural skill. And you two also take kindly to shifting, I know most nature spirits take centuries to master their true forms, and you and your sister perfected it in only a matter of three years."

"We're fast learners," Jack said.

"Quite."

"Ha! Face the awesomeness of the Sever Slashes of the Sacred Staff!" The Spirit of Kung Fu claimed as he spun his staff in a threating manner. His student rolled her eyes as she readied her simple bamboo staff. His student dressed herself in a fighting kimono with orchids painted on the side and sleeve of the clothing, a simple black obi tied around her center. Leggings that were ripped at the knees covered her legs. Her black mask covered her face, and her snake cuff that she got from him on her fifth year of training hissed as it twisted around her ear.

Yes, Po was very proud of his student.

"As I recall, the 'awesome' power of that staff belongs to Mistress Tigress," Khione said as she charged Po. The panda ducked under her swing and twist around to make a swipe at her feet.

"Ah, but Tigress had many years to teach me how to use the staff!" Po countered as he literally countered Khione's next swing with his staff.

Khione let out a war cry and flipped over Po whilst twirling her staff, the twisted mid-air to deliver a back slash.

"AH HA!" Po cried out as he blocked her swing once again. Khione let out a huff of frustration as she took a few steps back and set herself in a defensive position.

Po held his hand up and his student straightened.

"You've done well today, I think we've both earned some well-deserved dumplings… and noodles… and maybe pie," Po trailed off.

Khione giggled her bell like chime as she pulled down the mask to reveal her toothy grin. "Master, I do believe that you speak and think with your stomach more often than you do with your head," she told him as she floated over to the Dragon Warrior and followed him down the stairs. Technically, they were in China, but the spirit realm was a tricky thing to locate and decipher, if Khione lost enough focus, she could end up in Brazil.

"Ah, but that is where my best ideas flow… from the awesomeness of my belly," Po replied as they entered the kitchen and began to cook.

In all honesty, this was Khione's favorite part of training, be with Po and talking as if they were friends. Khione had yet to make any outside of Jack and her mentors. Most spirits have distanced themselves from the twins because of their "unusual birth." Apparently, Mother Nature didn't give them life, so they were already irregular because of it, on top of that, twin spirits were rare, as was their being a winter assassin.

Most spirits feared that they would have stronger power, but as far as Khione can tell, they were just as normal, if you can even call it that, as the other spirits.

 _Ten years after that…._

"Oh, good, you two are here," Seraphina sighed as she walked forward and looked up at the two twins that towered above her petite form by a whole foot. She had thought long and hard about her decision, but finally came to the conclusion that the Man in the Moon wouldn't have created two winter spirits if this wasn't the right decision.

"Follow me," she told them as she walked down a corridor that was unbelievably cold. "I have a preposition for you, but I want you to understand why I chose you two for this. You know of how the other seasonal spirits talk of how strange you two are?"

Khione nodded as she played with her snake cuff nervously.

"Well, while it's not unusual for you to be born the way you are, it is certainly out of the ordinary for two seasonal spirits. Never before has there been a seasonal created by the Man in the Moon, and never has there ever been a pair of siblings, much less twins."

"You both are fast learners, and way too strong to be ignored, so I have a proposition for you," Seraphina said as she stopped at the door. It was covered in ice, and the smell of clean winter and the ever strong presence of death radiated from it. The twins looked at each other confused before looking at Seraphina who opened the door. The three walked inside to find an old man, his skin tinted blue and his hair a silvery grey. He laid on his back with a white blanket draped over him, his breathing was shallow, and Lord Death was with him, waiting in the darkest corner of the room. His dark blue eyes flashed a lighter blue, like the twins did, and the twins own eyes flashed in response.

"The two you have chosen, they are?" Old Man Winter questioned, his voice like crackling ice.

"They are Winston," Seraphina answered, "Khione and Jack Frost. Two seasonal spirits created by the Mim, fast learners, and twins."

Old Man Winter nodded, "Khione, Jack, closer come," he beckoned the twins. The two of them floated over to the old man. "Yes, young though you are, powerful, you shall be. Winter Assassin. Cold, but caring. Judgmental, but fair. Khione Frost," he reached out a wrinkly hand for Khione to grab. "To you the responsibility and weight I pass on." A white and blue glowing fluid leaked from Winston's eyes and ran down his face, it defied gravity and raced up his arm and then it was absorbed into the one hand Khione had joined with Old Man Winter's.

Khione then felt his hand go limp, and she let go and stepped back.

"Jack, forward, you must come."

Jack hesitantly came to his side. Winston lifted opposite hand he held Khione's with, and clasped it on the boy's shoulder.

"Curious you are. Unsure you cannot be, learn this, you shall. Wonderful General of Winter you are now," Winston squeezed his arm. "More responsibilities in the future, you will have," with that Winston let closed his eyes and let out a dying breath. The breath stayed in the air before making contact with Jack's arm.

Death, or widely known as the Grim Reaper, stepped from his corner and took the twins place next to the old man's corpse. He placed his hand over the man's heart, and watched as the last bit of white light was absorbed into his pale palm. "He held out for a while, cheated death many times for someone who wasn't immortal, I'm surprised he lived for so many ions. A truly out of the ordinary mortal," Death said as he bowed his head in respect to the dead, before taking his leave.

Seraphina looked at the two twins, who had stopped floating and now stood in the middle of the room. "Jack? Khione?"

The twins looked at her before giving her a small smile, "Well, what are we waiting for, we have an honoring of a fallen seasonal to organize," Jack said.

The funeral was nice, and just at the start of winter. Seraphina had the honor of watching the twins at work, as they led the whole season as if they've been doing it for centuries. And while the twins were still playful, it became apparent that when they needed to be, they could be dead serious. And intimidating.

"Jack! Check out my bow!" Khione whirled into their igloo with excitement as she showed off her "new" bow.

"What'd you do with the old one, how are you still flying?" Jack questioned, worriedly glancing at his sister.

Khione rolled her eyes, "This is the old one. The master craftsman recommended that I have my weapon strengthened and enchanted. Watch," she spun her once wooden, now silvery blue, bow and it shrunk into a canister that she clipped to a loop on her dress.

"Cool!" Jack exclaimed.

"You should do the same for your staff," Khione told him.

"Nah, I won't be getting into as much trouble as you're bound to."

* * *

 _Present…_

Khione's bonds were released as soon as the shadows disappeared and Khione and Pitch stood in a dark room with standard furniture. Khione growled and whipped around, her eyes were a brighter blue than before, her canines were bared and she was already reaching for her swords. Pitch clinked his tongue in disappointment, the shadows grabbed the swords from her sheath and pulled them away.

"Honestly love? I think you lost your touch," Pitch smirked and then quickly ducked as a bullet was fired at him. His smirk came back however when he rushed past Khione and took her guns.

"Oh trust me, I haven't lost it yet," Khione muttered, before throwing a knife at him. "I'm just royally pissed."

"Not angry yet?" Pitch asked, his form hidden by the shadows, Khione's senses picked up on him too little too late and she felt her jacket being removed. Khione yelled in frustration and turned around quickly and lunged at him. Pitch, expecting the move easily caught Khione. His hand moved down her back and Khione heard the audible snap of her knife belts around her stomach, and the she felt the disappearance of her bow. He laughed and twirled her around before disappearing again.

"Yes, sorry about that one dear, but I can't have you trying to skewer me," Pitch said from the corner of the room. Khione growled and leaped toward him with her clawed hand stretched. Before she could do any damage though, Pitch appeared in front of her and wrapped one arm around her waist and pinned her arms to her side. The other one cupped Khione's chin and lifted it so that he was looking her directly in the eyes.

Khione growled but didn't struggle, knowing that at this point, it would do her no good. "I don't need a weapon to cause damage. And after what you just did, you'll be lucky that you can even walk."

Pitch chuckled and pinned Khione to the bed, the hand that once assisted in pinning her arm to her side was now holding both of her wrist in one hand while the other traced a pattern on the side of her face and neck. Khione shivered at the touch. His hand went to the back of her neck and her eyes widen when he broke the chain off her neck. He took the ring and kissed it before putting it on her. "Soon this fight with the Guardians will be all over. You'll change your mind then. Till then," his lips ghosted over hers before he lifted his weight off of her and left through the door. Khione ran at the door and tried the handle, cursing when she found it locked.

"Pitch!" Khione yelled, pounding her fist on the door repeatedly. "Damnit Pitch! Let me out!"

"Enjoy the shadows babe, they like having a doll at their disposal," Pitch's voice sounded through the door.

~…..~

Jack curled into himself with Baby Tooth safely in his coat pocket, hoping to shield her from the cold a little.

" _Jack!_ " the voice sounded. Jack gasped and looked down to see his pocket glowing. He reached in and pulled out both of the cylinders. Baby Tooth came out and placed her tiny hand on Jack's cylinder and nodded at him. Jack touched the center and suddenly he was thrown into a vision.

 _Jack laughed and ran through the trees, the familiar rustle of leaves that sounded from above reassured him that Khione was following. He laughed again and motioned for their little sister and her friends to follow. It was their favorite game, even though Khione would claim otherwise, saying that it scared off their next meal._

" _But what about Khione?" their little sister asked._

" _Don't worry, she'll catch up," Jack called over his shoulder, loud enough to cover Khione's giggle._

 _~...~_

" _Whoa!" Jack laughed in the next vision, he was swinging upside down with Khione holding his foot as she scrambled to pull him back up in the trees._

" _Idiot," Khione muttered as she pulled with more strength than she should be able to possess._

" _Oh Khione! Don't drop Jack!" Olivia! That was her name… Olivia, their little sister called._

" _Olivia, you worry too much, and even if I did drop Jack, it wouldn't be like I'd cause any brain damage," Khione said._

" _Hey!" Jack called out._

 _~...~_

"… _And the princess laughed at her new friend," Khione's voice rang out as she told a story to the younger children, a humors tone took over her voice as she watched Jack dance around with antlers on his head in the next vision. "And they lived happily, ever, after. The end!"_

 _The children cheered._

 _Khione laughed and retied her scarf over her mouth, "And just in time too, it's late and you all ought to head to bed."_

 _Cue the children booing._

 _Jack laughed as well and picked up Olivia, who fell asleep in the middle of the story, "No, no, Kiki's right, it's late."_

" _Jack! Don't call me Kiki!"_

~...~

" _Happy birthday!" Olivia cried as she bounced from one twin's bed to the next repeatedly. Khione groaned and sat up before catching Olivia in one swift grab._

" _Were up beetle, were up," Khione told her._

" _Come on! Come on! Dad said to let you two sleep in and I did! Now you have to come downstairs so we can celebrate!" Olivia said, bouncing in her sister's arms, despite Khione's attempts to hold her still._

" _Fine, fine," Jack said, getting and stretching._

" _Can we go ice skating?" Olivia asked as they finished breakfast._

" _Wait a second, isn't it our birthday?" Khione teased._

" _Yep! So, why not do what you two like to do?" Olivia questioned._

" _I don't know. Kiki? Do we like ice skating?" Jack asked in a mocking town, then ducked to avoid the piece of sausage that was thrown at him._

" _I don't recall," Khione answered._

 _Olivia sighed and gave them puppy eyes, "Please?"_

 _Khione groaned and looked at her twin, who nodded in response. "Fine, we can go ice skating."_

" _YES!"_

" _Be careful you three," Their mother called out. Khione gave her a reassuring nod and Jack smiled and laughed as Olivia pulled on the twins arms._

 _Jack blinked and looked in front of him, Olivia was standing on thin ice, her legs shaking, behind her, Khione was half submerged in the water, her teeth chattering as she struggled to pull herself out with shivering limbs._

" _It's okay," Jack said as he reached out to Olivia, "it's okay. Don't look down, don't look back, just look at me."_

" _Jack… Khione, I'm scared," Olivia whimpered. Khione sighed and pulled herself out just a little bit more, biting back a cry as she slipped further in instead._

 _Jack cast a worried and panicked glance toward his twin before focusing on his little sister, he took a hesitant forward. "I know, but y-you're gonna be alright, you're not going to fall in."_

 _Khione inched her body to the opposite side of the whole, away from the thin ice her sister was standing on._

" _Ah, were going to have a little fun instead!" Jack said._

" _No we're not!" Olivia cried._

" _Would I trick you?"_

" _Yes! You're always playing tricks!"_

 _Jack chuckled. "Okay, but not this time. I promise, I promise, you're going to be fine. You have to believe in me"_

" _What about Khione-"_

" _D-don't worry O-olivia, I'll g-get out after y-you," Khione stuttered from behind._

 _Jack nodded at Khione and then focused back on Olivia. "You want to play a game? We're going to play hopscotch! Like we do every day! It's as easy as one," he stepped and both him and Khione winced at the sound of crackling ice, but Jack pulled it together and laughed a little.  
"Whoa!" Jack said and pretended to wobble, causing Olivia to laugh.  
"Two," Jack took another step.  
"Three!" he reached the thick ice and picked up his shepherds staff. A gift from their dad._

" _Okay, now it's your turn. One."_

 _Olivia shakenly skated over._

" _Two." The ice cracked some more._

" _Three," Jack caught her by the waist and slung her over to the thick ice and slid over near Khione._

 _He sat up and gave Olivia a small smile before focusing on his twin._

 _Jack slowly edged toward Khione and reached his hand out toward her. Khione shakenly reached out and grasped Jack's arms, her cold skin sent shiver up Jack's skin. At a painstakingly slow pace he pulled Khione out of the ice, and once she was out, they both laughed and looked over at Khione who laughed with them._

 _They both went to take a step towards their sister when the ice cracked beneath them, Khione tried to push Jack toward land, but the ice cracked all too quickly and they fell in._

" _Jack! Khione!" Olivia yelled._

 _~….~_

Jack gasped as he was snapped back in the present. He looked at Baby Tooth with a bewildered expression. "D-did you… Did you see that?" He asked her, holding out his box to the little tooth sprite. Baby Tooth just shook her head in reply.

Jack laughed and rushed over to pick her up, "It was, it was me! And Khione. We had a family, we had a younger sister! I saved her… and Khione tried to save me…" Jack looked up at the moon. "That's why you chose us. We're, we're Guardians!" Jack gasped and stood up. He shook his head to clear it and then looked around.  
"We've got to get out of here," he told Baby Tooth before his eyes fell on what he was looking for, he quickly slide over to his staff and picked up the two halves. He tried to put the two pieces together, sighing in frustration when the pieces just slid apart.

"Come on, come on," Jack muttered as he put the two pieces together, a glow admitted from them and Jack's staff quickly mended itself together. Jack let out a loud whoop as he shot through the crevice and went out on a search for his sister.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! I'm back baby! Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't by the movie again so I began hunting down scripts and free movie websites.**

 **Anywho, this chapter was sort of a filler, sort of a plot movement. And next chapter, unfortunately, will be filler. Like, flash back overload filler. Sorry, :(**

 **Moving on. Thank you to all who commented. To answer your question, Ugly Duckling, that was a typo, I meant to say "flash a brighter blue,"**

 **Thank you to the lunar queen, Totalfangirl01, Hidden-Feeling, and Dragonkitten2 for favoring this story.**

 **Thanks to wkjjfht825, the lunar queen, patamon642, Yugilee123, Totalfangirl01, Rebelgirl01, Dragonkitten2, and Bookworm6810 for following this story.**

 **Till next time my lovelies,**

 **~HeraJackson**


	9. Chapter 9

" **What are you saying Khione?" Jack asked as he watched her sister pace back and forth.**

" **I'm saying that I need more training, I can't believe that nearly happened!" Khione hissed.**

" **It wasn't your fault."**

" **But I still should've had more control."**

" **What you're proposing is dangerous! We've never spent so long apart, who knows what will happen?" Jack cried out.**

" **Jack," Khione said as she flew over to where he sat in the trees, "I believe with every ounce of me that you'll be fine, that we'll be fine!" she sighed, "It's just, something I have to do for myself, you get that, right?"**

 **Jack stared into his sister's eyes before giving in, and nodding.**

 **Khione smiled and gave him a tight hug, then she sped off, calling over her shoulder, "I'll see you soon!"**

* * *

" **So, you're the Boogie Man?" Khione asked as she floated next to the tall, grey man.**

 **Pitch rolled his eyes at the tittle and stopped to look at her with an agitated expression. "Yes, I suppose that's one of my tittles, though I prefer the Nightmare King, or Pitch Black if I'm being addressed to."**

 **Khione let her bare feet touch the ground as she stared up at him. Now, Khione wouldn't say she was tall, she and Jack stood at a good 5'8''. But this man, dear MiM, he stood maybe two feet taller than that, and had to lean down in order to make eye contact with her.**

" **Well, I think I'll stick with Pitch. Pitch Black is a mouthful, so is Nightmare King," Khione said absentmindedly as they began to walk down the streets of China once more. Neither wincing as every once in a while, someone would step through them, they had long since grow use to the feeling.**

" **And you are? I can't really just call you Winter Assassin," Pitch asked as they turned a corner and entered a market place.**

" **Khione," the assassin replied easily.**

" **And what would an assassin like you be doing in China in the middle of spring?" Pitch questioned.**

" **Training, before you so rudely interrupted," Khione told him.**

 **Pitch smirked, "Well, how could I ignore the spark of fear I was feeling from the trainers? They seemed scared of a student surpassing five masters."**

 **Khione snorted, "It wasn't hard."**

" **Hmm, well, if you ever want to** _ **really**_ **learn how to fight, then you should train with me some time," Pitch told her.**

 **Khione let out a dramatic gasp as she flew up in the air and stared at him with exaggerated shock, "Is the dark and scary Oogie Boogie man actually offering to teach me how to fight?"**

 **Pitch sneered, "Call me that again and I will retract my offer."**

 _ **Swing left, swing right, twist. Duck, spin, block upwards. Back kick, dodge, and jab forward!**_ **Khione muttered the steps in her head, panting as she finally finished her form.**

" **Again," Pitch called out.**

 **Khione groaned and dropped her training swords, the metal clang they made resonated through the dark cave. "I've been at this for hours Pitch," she yelled.**

" **Yes you have, and you have yet to perfect your form," Pitch told her.**

" **Yeah, well what would you know?" Khione muttered, and gasped as she felt Pitch behind her with her swords in his hands.**

" **Plenty," he answered shortly, putting the swords in her hands. He stood behind her and pulled her close. "For one," he breathed into her ear, "Your feet are too close together."  
Pitch gently pushed Khione's feet apart with his own. Then his hands closed around Khione's respectively. "Your movements are stiff, and to concentrated, you have to let your motions flow," he spoke softly. Then the two began to move as one in fast swift movements, almost like a dance.**

* * *

 **Jack laughed as he ran through the autumn leaves, his paws pounding into the dying grass as a chilling wind trailed after him.**

 **When he was training, learning how to change into winter's seasonal animal was one of his favorite things to do. He and Khione use to play like little pups who have way too much energy. At the thought of his twin, his running halted and his ears pressed to his head as he whined in sadness. It's only been a few years, a short amount of time for immortals, but still, the twins were rarely apart for more than a couple of days, he rarely saw her during the winter rounds, and when he did, she was just… not there.**

 **The sound of branches breaking caught his attention, Jack looked up in time to see a black mass of fur charging at him. He yelped and rolled out of the way before growling at his attacker. A fall spirit, based on the fact that the creature in front of him was a black panther with dark red eyes snarling at him. Jack let out a howl and began to stalk towards the panther with a menacing air around him.**

 **The panther mewed and backed down as it took in Jack's opposing figure, he was obviously bigger than it expected. It began to back away as Jack glared down at it, his teeth bared and eyes flashing a bright blue. The oversized cats own eyes flashed a flaming red as it stared into his eyes.**

 **The panther morphed into a girl his age, with black curly hair, red eyes, and dark skin with black inked words that wrapped around both of her arms, her chest, and her neck. Jack changed back to his normal form and glared down at her. "Kira!" Jack scolded as he helped her up.**

 **A year ago, Jack would've been too intimidated to talk to the girl. Now that he knew her, he didn't fear her.**

 **Much.**

" **In my defense, I didn't know it was you Frosty," Kira said as she stood up and smiled at him.**

" **So you would just attack a random winter spirit?" Jack questioned.**

" **Well duh! When I'm in my panther form, my possessive and territorial cat instincts kicked in! This** _ **is**_ **my territory you know. Heck, I'd probably attack another fall spirit!" Kira told Jack as they both began to fly around the chilly night air. "And besides, if I** _ **did**_ **attack you, it's not like I would do much damage mister All Powerful Winter General."**

 **Jack rolled his eyes, but his cheeks did color a bit, "Please, All Powerful is stretching it."**

" **Says you! You're a** _ **General**_ **" she stressed out the last word, "One of the highest honors of any seasonal spirit, and you're telling me, the common foot soldier, that, that's stretching it? You underestimate yourself Jacky boy," Kira said as she swiped at a tree with her scythe, causing all of the leaves to change into the many colors of autumn.**

" **And you do the same," Jack spoke softly.**

" **Huh?"**

" **Common foot soldier? Are you kidding me? If you had the courage to do so, you could challenge the Fall General now," Jack told her.**

" **There's too many complications with that."**

 **Jack snorted, "Right."**

 **The two flew in silence after that.**

* * *

Khione had long since stopped pounding on the door, and now leaned against it as she played with her loose locks of hair. She had sighed in relief when she felt the surge of power, and the renewed connection between her and Jack. He must have fixed his staff, and hopefully, was on his way to find her.

She looked down at her feet. Khione would gladly love to take off the strappy heals that were on her feet, but unfortunately, the shadow "maid" has been eyeing her ever since she dressed Khione.

 _Damn you Kerry,_ Khione thought quietly.

Suddenly, there was a strong tug that told her that her twin was near. Khione casually placed a hand on her birthmark. The twins had discovered centuries ago that their birthmarks act as a communication device of sorts between them, and all it took was a simple touch.

" _Stay where you are,"_ Khione told Jack through the bond.

" _No problem Kiki,"_ Jack said. And Khione frowned, wondering why the nickname sounded familiar, like she's been called that before, and so annoying, as if she's told Jack a million times not to call her that.

" _Don't call me that, where are you entering?"_ Khione asked.

" _West, no, sun sets in the East, I'm in the East wing,"_ Jack told her.

"Kerry," Khione whispered harshly to the shadow maid. Really, it was just a wispy humanoid shape made out of shadows. Almost like the nightmares, except, without any dream sand infused in it. Kerry almost remind Khione of Fearlings (well, what she heard of them), but, spend more than five minutes with the "women," and you learn that she's anything but.

"Yes mistress?" Kerry spoke, almost bored.

"I sense someone in the," Khione paused, as if she was stretching out her senses. "West wing."

"Your rescuers maybe?" Kerry sneered.

Khione snorted, "Doubt it, it feels like an annoying spring spirit."

Kerry grinned. "No problem mistress, I'll deal with the pest." She turned and disappeared through the shadows.

As soon as she was gone Khione signaled Jack to come forward. She barely waited a second before she heard the _tap, tap_ of Jack's staff hitting the door. "Khione?" Jack questioned.

"Here," Khione called.

"Stand back," Jack told her. Khione did so and watched as ice and frost moved up the door and made the wood crackle. Then the wood burst into a million pieces with a smirking Jack standing in the doorway. The smirk fell as he took in her appearance.

"Whoa, Khi-"

"Don't. Even," Khione spat out as she yanked off the dreadful heels and the infuriating crown. The crown was black, and shaped more like a tiara than anything. With white crystals imbedded in the lining and the center.

But Jack couldn't help it.

His sister was wearing a skirt.

 _Without_ leggings.

Though, knowing her the skirt was most likely a skort.

(And F.Y.I. he is correct in assuming so.)

Khione wore a rather half-length, loose black skirt, which draped a further length in the back. She also wore an equally loose, besides at the waist band, long sleeve shirt, with one arm cut off, leaving her shoulder bare. And sure, Jack's seen her wear makeup, but never did he see the full ensemble. Her lips were painted red, and her eyes were heavily done in black. And of course, she still had the same jewelry, including a black ring that Jack has never seen before.

A squeak brought Jack out of his shock as Baby Tooth zoomed over to Khione, who rubbed the top of the mini fairies head. "Jack. Focus. Did you see my weapons?" Khione asked.

"Uh, yeah, there towards the entrance of the East Wing," Jack told her.

Khione nodded, "Got it. I'll go grab them and meet you in the globe room, 'kay?"

Jack nodded and the twins split off with Baby Tooth following Jack after a moment's hesitation.

Jack flew into the globe room and flew up to one of the cages and opened them up.

"Come on, let's go!" He called out to them as he opened each cage, it was when he reached the fifth cage that he realized that the other mini tooth fairies weren't flying out with their new found freedom. He flew back to one and looked at them all in question.

"What's wrong? You guys can't fly?" Jack asked, and received a nod in confirmation.

"Damn," Jack heard behind him, he turned and saw his sister Khione with all of her weapons strapped on again. And this time, he could clearly see the amount of knives she had strapped to her legs and arms, and she wore her leather jacket again.

He noticed what she was focusing on and quickly repeated the same curse. "All the lights."

"Their almost all out," Khione whispered. The each held their breath as each of the last few lights went out, then gasped in amazement as they stared at the last light that refused to fade.

"Jamie!" The two chorus.

At the same time as they shouted the name, Khione and Jack hear the dreaded sound of Kerry. "Mistress? That was a rude trick!"

"Ah, let's get out of here," Khione said urgently, and grabbed her brother's hand as they flew away.

* * *

Jack and Khione arrived at Jamie's home just as the boy began his conversation with a stuffed rabbit.

Out of content, that might sound crazy.

"Okay, you and I are obviously at what they call, a crossroad," Jamie told the bunny. "I believed in you for a long time, like a really long time. So if you're real, I need you to give me a sign. Like, right now."

There was a moment of silence as Khione and Jack stared at Jamie.

Jamie sighed, he felt something break inside as the last of his belief start to dwindle away. "I knew it," he said as he dropped the rabbit on the ground. Then, suddenly he noticed the frost gathering on the window. It was spreading at an unnatural pace. Then, an Easter egg drawing appeared on the window, and on the window pane above it, a small bunny. The Easter Bunny!

"You are real," Jamie gasped. He shivered when he felt cold fingers touch the temple of his head and watched as flowers and eggs danced before him in bright blue, white, green and purple lights. Jamie felt his eyes widen as the bunny drawing on the window pane came to life and danced around Jamie before it exploded into a light dusting of snow and the light images faded away.

Wait a second… Snow?

"Snow?" Jamie voiced out his thoughts. He watched as a small snowflake touched his nose.  
 _Nipped_ at his nose.

"Jack Frost," Jamie whispered in awe.

The twins, who were dancing around and laughing in the room as they had fun with their creations halted at the whispered name.

"Uh… Did he just?" Khione questioned.

"Did he just say my name?" Jack asked.

"Jack Frost?" Jamie wondered as the voices he was hearing became clearer.

"He just! He just did it again!" Jack exclaimed, while Khione smiled and stood over by the window.

Jamie whirled around and his eyes fell on the male twin and his jaw dropped as he gasped out, "Jack Frost."

"You did it again! You said my name…. Wait a second, can-can you hear me?" Jack questioned as he flew closer to Jamie, who nodded with his mouth still opened.

"C-can you see me?" Jack asked.

Jamie nodded once more.

"He… he sees me!" Jack shouted out, he did a flip and laughed, "Khione! He sees me!" He and Jamie turned to see Khione smiling warmly, despite her nature. Jamie eyes widened as he looked at the female winter spirit.

"Who?" Jamie questioned.

"And he can see me as well, me being your parallel and all," Khione said. She floated over to her brother and gave Jamie a welcoming smile. "I'm Khione Frost, Jack's not as well-known twin."

"You just made it snow in my room!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I know!" Jack said.

"And there were dancing lights!"

"I know!"

"You guys are real!"

"Yeah, man- Who do you think brings you all the blizzards, and- and the snow days, and you're active imagination? And you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?"

"That was you guys?" Jamie asked.

"That was us," Jack stated proudly.

"That was _him_ ," Khione said at the same time. "He's the one with the snow powers, not me."

"So that means you have the light powers, right?" Jamie asked her.

Khione nodded, "Yes."

"Cool!" Jamie exclaimed as he started bouncing around, with Baby Tooth zipping around him, making Khione giggle behind her hand as she watched the energetic child.

"Right?" Jack cheered.

"But what about the Easter Bunny? And the Tooth Fairy? I mean-" Jamie asked.

"Real, real, every one of us," Jack said.

"Real," Khione confirmed.

"I knew it!" Jamie yelled, a bit too loudly though as it called attention from his mother.

"Jamie, sweetie? Who are you talking to?" Jamie's mother called up.

Jamie stopped bouncing and looked at the twins uncertainly, but Jack just nodded his head as if to say, _Tell her the truth._

"Uh… Jack and Khione Frost?" Jamie answered.

He heard his mom laugh and call out okay before going further back downstairs.

Khione and Jamie burst out into giggles while Jack just chuckled along.

Their laughter was cut short however, when the window flies open and the twins spy the sleigh crashing through the sky. The twins looked at each other with concerned looks.

"Jamie, meet us outside," Khione told him before the twins flew out of the window.

Down in the streets, North tried desperately to gain control on the sleigh, but the reindeer refused to cooperate. "Whoa, who, whoa!" North shouted as they crashed into the ground and the reindeer flew off, _without_ the sleigh. "Ah, modyetay! Come back!"

"North are you okay?" Tooth questioned as North gets off, but stumbles, feeling week in the knees, and uses his sabers as a crutch.

"Is official, my powers are kaput!"

Tooth gasped as she spotted the twins in the distance, "Jack!" she called out and tried to fly out of the sleigh, but stumbled to the ground, "Khione!"

The twins rush forward, Jack went to support Tooth and Khione fussed over North.

North brushed off Khione's concern and looked at the two of them, "What are you two doing here?"

The twins smiled warmly, "Same as you." The two stepped apart and left Jamie in full view as he runs out of the house and sees the Guardians.

"The last light!" North gasped.

Jamie came up to the group quicker with a wide grin on his face, "Wow! It is you! I mean, it is you!" he turned to the twins with a laugh, "I knew it wasn't a dream!"

North smiled warmly before his face gave way to shock. "Jack… Khione, he sees you!"

Jack nudged Jamie's shoulder playfully while Khione placed a slightly glowing hand on the opposite shoulder.

Then she also noticed something, they were missing someone. "Wait a minute, where's Bunny?"

North sighed and looked down, "Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny, most of all."

They all looked over the sleigh to see a tiny grey and white rabbit, with markings identical to Bunny, pop its head up from above the sleigh, and the jump onto the edge of it.

"Oh no," Jack mumbled and the glared at his sister, who snorted in laughter as she stared at the cute image of the Easter Bunny.

Jamie laughed and went over to the sleigh, " _That's_ the Easter Bunny?"

Bunny stood up on his hind legs, "Oi, now somebody sees me! Where were you 'bout an hour ago, mate?"

"What happened to him? He used to be huge, and cool, and now he's…cute," Jamie said as he scratched underneath Bunny's chin.

The shrunken Pooka seemed to be enjoying himself as he thumps his feet on the sleigh, "Oh, s' good!" he sighed, but then snapped out of it when he heard Khione's bell chime laughter, "Ah!" He shouted as he bats Jamie's hand away.

Bunny hopped down and bounced over to the twins with a fierce look, "Did you tell him to say that?" he asked as he began boxing with Jack's leg. "That's it you little miscreants, let's go, just me n' you! Come on! Just one on two!"

Khione bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing… again.

Jamie came up to stop Bunny, "No, actually, they told me you were real! Just when I started to think that, well, maybe you weren't."

Bunny sat back on his hind legs and looked up at Jamie, shocked, "They made you believe? In me?"  
When Jamie nodded in confirmation Bunny looked towards the twins with a grateful expression on his face, and Jack smiled in return.

It would've been a really sweet moment had Khione not chose to burst out laughing at that moment.

"Oi! Sheila! What's so funny?" Bunny asked.

"You're so tiny and cute, I couldn't keep it in anymore." Khione said before giggling once more, only this time with Jack and Jamie joining in.

Bunny's ears flattened to his head as he glared at the female Winter Spirit. "I wish you'd go back to not talking all that much Sheila, you have a knack for embarssin people," he murmured.

Khione opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by the sudden clasp of lighting and crash of thunder that tumbled over the empty streets. Startling everybody, especially Bunny, and drawing their attention to the gigantic cloud of Nightmares that had risen from seemingly nowhere.

Khione growled and made to move ahead, but Jack pulled her back, "You go with Jamie and the others, and get them out of here."

"Jack-"

"NOW!" Jack snapped, making Khione's eyes widen before she nodded sharply, and turned on her heel, guiding Jamie and the others.

"Be careful, Jack!" North called as he followed the others.

Jack smiled reassuringly and then flew up to meet a smirking Pitch. As he flew up Pitch spotted him, and the Nightmare King's smirk fell and gave way to annoyance. "Jack Frost?" he sighed, _Trust someone related to Khione to be just as stubborn,_ he thought, "Let's end this, shall we?"

Pitch dove towards Jack, his nightmare sand gathering around him. Jack sent out a bolt of ice, admittedly, not his strongest, at Pitch.

Pitch chuckled as he easily blocked the blast, "That little trick doesn't work on me, anymore!" he shouted as he pushed against the ice with black sand, knocking Jack out of the sky.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the group was following Bunny down an alley, "This way, this way!" Bunny shouted before he stopped as he realized they reached a dead end.

"Shit," Khione hissed, too low for Jamie to hear, "Dead end! Other way guys!" Khione shouted, she made to turn, but stopped as she saw Jack falling out of the sky.

"Jack!" She and Jamie shouted at the same time as Khione flew ahead and grabbed her brother by the arm before he could hit the ground.

"That was good try, Jack. A for effort!" North told him.

"He's stronger," Jack panted, "I can't beat him."

North and Tooth shared a concerned look as thunder and lightning crackled again, and Pitch's laugh feels the air.

"All this fuss over one little boy, and still, he refuses to stop believing," Khione and Jack moved to guard Jamie, Jack held his staff at the ready while Khione drew her bow. "Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light." Pitch taunted as he literally snuffed out the alley lights with a wave of his hand.

Bunny hopped forward confidently, "If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!"

"Oh look how fluffy you are!" Pitch laughed as his shadowed hand moved towards Bunny, "Would you like a scratch behind the ears?"

Bunny quickly hopped away and jumped into North's hand, "Don't you even think about it!" he shouted.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this!" Pitch said as he rode out of the shadow's on Onyx, with more Nightmares at his side. "You look awful."

His eyes locked on Khione after a second, uncertainly, the girl had her bow pointed at his head, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Jack, Khione, I'm scared," Jamie whispered.

Khione spared Jamie a quick glance a brief reassuring smile then her gaze returned to Pitch, still she shifted closer to the boy. Jack, on the other hand, knelt down and put a hand on Jamie's shoulder. Suddenly, Jack wasn't seeing Jamie in front of him, but instead, he saw Olivia, saying the same thing as Jamie as she stood on thin ice, "I-I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright," Jack said as he came back to the present, "We're gonna have a little _fun_ instead. That's it – that's my center!" Jack exclaimed quietly, ignoring Jamie and Khione's curious glances.

Pitch, who had enough of watching the little boy being reassured by false whispers, chuckled, bringing everyone's attention back to him, "So what do you think Jamie? DO you believe, in the Boogey – Urgh!" Pitch shouted as a snowball smacked him straight in the face.

The Nightmares, understandably, looked confused as they stood on high alert.

A short laugh escaped Jamie, enticing a small bout of laughter from the others.

Jack tossed a snow ball in his hand before passing it to Khione, who smirked at her brother.

"Now, let's go get your friends," Jack told Jamie.

Pitch groaned as he wiped the snow from his face, just as Khione threw another snowball at him, this one hitting him harder than the last. Jack quickly formed a path of Ice and they all zipped out of the alley, laughter trailing behind them.

 **WHOOOO Happy Easter! If you celebrate Easter...**

 **Anywho! So turns out I didn't like the filler idea! Yay! And now we have made the progress.**

 **As of now I'm on a sugar Hype. Candy... Yay.**

 **Thank You to:**

Mallymkun

MargarethMidori chan

sjsreader (Especially for all your comments, I hope you got my PM)

& uniqueangel14

 **For liking or following this story. You guys are the best and make me happy... and now I bouncing off the walls.**

 **Excuse me.**

 **More to come.**

 **~Hera Jackson.**

 **P.S. Go to my polyvore to see the outfits mentioned, and the full artillery of Khione's weapons.**


End file.
